Memories of a lost time
by rinsegaku
Summary: Naruto is on a crossroad... will he try to live his old life again?, or will he take his role of guardian of time itself and, with some friends, protenct not only his, but every wolrd out there?... massive crossover, but mainly Fairy Tail and KH, timetravel aditions too, first attempt on fanfiction so don't be too harsh, pairings later on history, cannon and OC characters.
1. Prelude: Forgotten time

**(A/N:) So… first attempt to make a fan fiction, the idea came from another project I was working on while playing Kingdom Hearts so, yup, crossover will be the main issue here… well, at least later, for now it's kindda time travel for the most part… hope you like it, so ON WITH THE STORY :D**

**(A/N:) Update 11/09/14 I've got a couple of reviews telling me my problems are punctuation spam and loooooong chapters, I'll be fixing it, besides I can improve the chapters and fix some mistakes... yay! :D**

* * *

Prelude: Forgotten Time

_**(Play song: Roxas – Kingdom Hearts II original soundtrack)**_

It was a really small apartment, little to none care was put to make it look good… but it was the place his friend called once home, at least on this timeline. One man was carrying a small boy on his arms; his body was totally covered by a black long coat, gloves and boots of the same color; only the top part of his face was visible because of the tall collar covering his neck and mouth, and part of his nose, his eyes were of a deep red color, and his spiky long black hanged freely on his back. The kid he had on his arms was sleeping placidly and the man put him carefully on what seemed to be the bed, then he grabbed a chair and placed next to him to watch him sleep until he made up his mind on what to do next.

"I see your deeds on this timeline aren't finished yet, Xeren"

"I'm afraid they haven't even started Vemas"

"I understand that you feel responsible for all this, but you also must remember that Katami is our priority now…"

"Please Vemas, half of the organization was annihilated by "him" when they tried to take control, and the ones that survived are scattered on different worlds, or timelines... we don't even know which of them are still loyal to our ideals, or if they even care about the organization, and we only have Diamestro and Aagado on our side. (sigh) Why should we even try to continue with all this?"

"You know as well as me that the traitors are not dead, at least not yet, he only achieved to remove they consciences from their bodies and seal them away on unstable time fluxes… after all time instability was "his" specialty right?"

"Hehehe, I will always be surprised on how he was able to change the course of everything that was connected to him… it is funny how me, "harmony of equilibrium" changed so much once I became friend of "eternal disequilibrium.""

"We all owe him something Xeren, that's why Katami can't disappear, he sacrificed so much of himself to seal those he once called friends, and we both know it's just a matter of time until they find the way to return… we can't allow that to happen."

"Even if that's it, I can't leave this child alone, I owe that to "him", and you know that very well… I should have stopped him, but…"

"That was his chose Xeren, he knew the price to pay if he messed with the time flux of history personally, regardless of the cause, and the law is applied without exception, no matter how sad or unfair it is…"

"I know, I know, but… do you remember when we recruited him? He said that that part of him had died once that war was over, even though, when we were assigned to return to this timeline searching for another rouge member of Katami, it was like if that part of him just resurrected, if it was dead in first place, and to make such sacrifice to ensure the happiness of somebody who make him suffer so much in the future…"

"And by what I have heard, he didn't succeed at all."

"Exactly, and even after learning that he happily paid the price of this mistake… please Vemas, explain it to me, I can't understand why he would abbandon us..."

"I'm afraid this is something that is not that easy to understand Xeren, even when he claimed to be somebody different his heart always was the same, and even if, as one of our partners, he had a different life, the bonds he forged were so clinging on his heart that when he saw a chance to help one of his "precious people" he had no doubt to take it, even if it cost him his own existence."

"I see… then this means that even if his memories are gone, in his heart…"

"Xeren, please… this is just a body, a mix between the one we knew and the one who existed on this timeline, just the body… his memory is totally lost, he can't remember being…"

"¡NO! It's not like that… he is the only thing I have left of Yuura, and if what you said before is true, then on his heart he still remember me… us… I can feel it… he can't just forget me like that, our friendship, he told me once that not even death could break the bonds of those who are our true friends."

(sigh) "If I recall, there's a slim chance that what you say is true… but I would prefer not to create false hopes, just let time take its course, and what it's meant to happen will happen."

"¡I know he will remember me! After all that's why we recruited him, "Eternal disequilibrium", the 13'Th hour of the clock's 12, the inexistent time… if somebody can defy destiny, that's him."

"Well, I see there's no way to make you return with me, your mind's made up, so now I will commend you this task, hour number 6, you shall take care of this child, and if any memory returns to him protect him from any harm, and make sure the flow of memories continue until every one of them return to him, it's on the organization interests that the 13'Th hour returns"

"Very well, I shall take you request, hour number 12, and make sure that Yuura stays safe and…"

"Xeren… I must ask you that if you are going to make this, don't call him like that, it will just create more hope in you, and if in the end this doesn't works… I would like to avoid making you suffer more than now, for now just call him by his old name, just once you catch any positive change start calling him by the name of your friend, but not before…"

(sigh) "Ok Vemas, I shall take care of Naruto Uzumaki"

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

**(A/N:) Soooo... first time readers, I must make an aclaration here, this IS a crossover fanfic, but for the first chapters (let's say 8 first chapters) I will be building the background story, or at least part of it, this fanfic will contain soooo much things on it that I will need a solid background to support all that I wish to tell, because here I try not only to make a simple fanfic where Naruto meets other people and starts saving everyone, here there will be times when he will doubt himself, follow a wrong path, or things like that... this will NOT be a dark Naruto/Natsu/Sora fanfic, even if those are good, sometimes they depress me, but it will be deep, building characters and new personality traits, so please I ask you, if you are desperate to start reading a crossover itself, whait the few chapters before it, I assure they will be worth the time, but if you can't, well... there are many fanfics out there that can satisfy you, not that I will get angry (I don't even know you) and I can understand, but to everyone else I ask, read and enjoy my first try in fanfictions, and review if you find it worthy of it, it helps me make this more enjoyable for you, it all ends in your satisfaction. Bye :D**


	2. Chapter one: Lost memories

**(A/N:) First real chapter, maybe i'll post one or two more today, i'll try to end fast with the main Narutoverse part of the fict so we can jump right to the main isue, the mass crossover, i'll explain how i'll work with that later, but for now enjoy what I can offer :D**

**Disclaimer****: Forgot to make one on the prelude but i'll mention it here, first and last time so remember it, I don't own Naruto, Fairy tail, Kingdom Hearts or any other "world" (you know what I mean) i mention here... just my humble and poor OC... and the original plot of course, every other goes to the owners... so now ON WITH THE STORY :D**

**(A/N:) Update 11/09/14 I'll write the date of the update on every chapter, but more that likely all will be done today, this is where the trouble starts with the punctutation spam and long paragraphs, I'll try to make this more... eye friendly :D**

* * *

Chapter one: Lost memories

_"Don't worry, Sakura – Chan, I will bring that bastard back, I promise, and I never fail a promise…"_

_"He chose to go with Orochimaru – Sama by himself, seeking for power to achieve his vengeance"_

_"¡That's not true! You brainwashed him with that mark on his neck, he would have never done something like that … he wouldn't… he's my friend, ¡And I will bring him back!"_

_"It's useless, but if that's what you think, try to defeat me, and then you will see that everything I told you is true…"_

_"Sasuke… finally I found you… c'mon, Sakura – Chan is waiting for us in the village, and everybody has made a great effort to recue you…"_

_"No…"_

_"What? W-What are you talking about?"_

_"I won't return to that village… I will go to Orochimaru; he will give me the power I need to achieve my vengeance…"_

_"B-but everybody have made a great effort to rescue you… my… OUR friends"_

_"No… I don't care, everything that doesn't help me achieve my goal, is just a drag for me…"_

_"Sasuke… us… I… am I not your friend?"_

_"You are, Naruto, you are my best friend… that's why I must kill you, to become stronger… to have the same eyes as him…"_

_"I don't understand anything you are saying, but if I am your friend it is my responsibility to take you back to the village, even if I have to break every bone in your body, because I made a promise to Sakura-Chan, and I…"_

"… Always fulfill my promises… what was that? Was that a dream? But everything… Sakura, Sasuke, what is happening to me?"

Naruto was really confused, and worried, every night since he returned from his mission to wave country those weird dreams about stuff that haven't happened yet came to him, but if those were just dreams, how came that something happened the same way in real life? They looked just like memories, and the first he had came with a name, Sabaku no Gara, he asked Kakashi if he heard that name before, and even if he dismissed the name, he could see for an instant how his eye (his only visible eye) widened in surprise… weird, then in another dream he saw an old man with long, white hair teaching him a really weird technique, what was its name again? Ran- Rag- Ras... Rasengan… he decided to leave it aside, but after all those weird dreams continued making him recognize people he never saw before, or feeling emotions towards people he never cared about, the idea of those just being dreams seemed not so convincing, and after the images of the fight with the Temme on that weird place of his dream, the curiosity (and a bit of fear after seeing what the fox chakra could do) overloaded his common sense, and stretching his palm he started with the process.

It seemed so natural to him how forming the blue sphere of chakra was like a second nature, in some of his dreams he needed 2 clones to form it, but he felt that his chakra control had improved really fast since his incident with Mizuki, he had thought that it was because of the kage- Bushin, but chose not to tell anybody because of his… tenant, and now, after his fast learning of the tree and water walking exercise he was sure his chakra control was near the one of Sakura, which was a great feat, considering that everybody told him that his chakra control should suck because of the massive reserves he had, so seeing the blue shinning sphere in front of him didn't surprised him that much on that aspect, but the fact that it really was there… it was supposed to be just a dream, even if he knew that wasn't true anymore, but it would be easier to deal with it if he denied everything, and continued with his carefree attitude as always… if it was true then, all the stuff that happened in his dreams… the deaths…

"What is happening to me?... Why me?" He asked whispering to himself while he dispersed the blue sphere of chakra and sit back on his bed trying to sleep, if any of those dreams… or whatever they were returned, he hoped to find any answers to anything that was happening now.

* * *

Two silhouettes, each oblivious of the other, watched the small apartment in which the kid tried to sleep again, each of them had a totally different expression on their faces; one with silver hair and a mask covering half of his face, and a HItae-ate covering one of his eyes had a worried expression on his face.

"I must inform this immediately to Hokage–Sama" Said to himself before vanishing on a swirl of leaves and wind.

Meanwhile the other one was clearly smiling behind the high collar covering part of his face "Slowly, but surely, I knew you would do it Yuura…" He whispered to himself while he watched the kid sleep, with another uneasy dream it seemed, he would ask for forgiveness later, it was kind of his fault after all, to force the process faster than it seemed to have originally lasted, it was his intervention to save the life of the kid the one that unintentionally triggered something…

The other kid, the one with black hair was knocked out, but alive, and the kid, Naruto, was mourning the supposedly loss of his friend, such a fool, he would be sure to remember that to Yuura every chance he had once he returned… anyway, the guy with that weird mask was already aiming those needles to dispose of the kid, so he had to destroy the mirrors and incapacitate the guy, but not killing him so he wouldn't interfere with this timeline, he still had to sacrifice himself to the other guy with the big sword and blah blah blah, but then, the kid had to raise his head... his eyes locked on his for a second, those big bright clear blue sky eyes that so many times gave him a comforting sensation looked on his, and a flash of recognition appeared on them, but then the kid broke eye contact and kneeled on the floor screaming and with both hands on his head, like trying to contain an imminent explosion, and a few seconds later he collapsed.

After that, the fight finished and everything seemed to go according to the original timeline, Naruto woke up a little confused and remembering nothing of their previous encounter, after he learned the identity of the masked guy, and his destiny, all went just like in the original timeline, but with some subtle changes on the behavior of the kid, wich told him that the memories were starting to return to him, especially after that first night, and the events happening now reassured his theory, and now he just would have to wait to see his friend again, after all, memories and feelings are part of the brain synapses, and that kid was a fusion of both bodies, Yuura's and his, so Naruto (he still preferred to call him Kid) had improved physically and mentally, but deep inside of him Yuura's memories were locked and the trigger to free them was himself "Even unconsciously you defy destiny, huh, Yuura?"

* * *

Hiruzen was really stressed, it was almost midnight but the towers of paperwork on his desk seemed to multiply, he had been sited there for almost 4 hours, with small breaks here and then, so he wouldn't become crazy, but the paperwork never disappeared, and now he was considering the idea to declare war on another nation, so he could have an excuse to omit all the paperwork and focus on anything else… _anything_… of course he wouldn't do it, but a couple of hours more, added to the tiredness and the stress… _Mist is not doing so well, and with the aid of Sunna…_ nah, it would just bring MORE paperwork after it, so resigned to continue with his demise he submerged again on the big piles of paper on his desk, jusr to hear a slow knock on his door that woke him up from his trance, and suppressing a hysterical laughter he allowed the visitor to enter the office.

"Kakashi – San, what is the reason of this fortunate visit?, it's not actually time for social meetings"

"I'm afraid I have to interrupt you because this is something really important… and worrying"

"I see… go ahead, speak freely" Said Hiruzen while adopting a serious position, anything to make Kakashi this serious would be something really important.

"Thank you, Hokage – Sama, this is about Naruto Uzumaki, there is something really strange happening to him, starting when we returned from the mission in Wave, the most noticeable change is his personality; gradually his energy explosions, his usual happiness and his loud claims to become stronger and challenging Sasuke to matches have ceased, it is true that those haven't disappeared totally, but the lack of them is alarming… he had even ceased to ask me to train him, now you can see him usually silent, thoughtful, a bit sacred of his teammates, and even of his friends… the few of them… specially of Sasuke Uchiha, and the times you can see him acting "normally" is like if he was pretending it, there's nothing natural in his actions, it's just like they were programmed in a pattern, and when you see his face, even if he has the biggest smile he can make, his eyes are dull, the lack of focus on them is clear, like if he's lost in thoughts far beyond reach, with shades of a concern that somebody on his age shouldn't have…"

"Hmmm… this is most… intriguing, is there something else?"

"Totally, Hokage – Sama, I'm afraid that his change of attitude is the least of the problems."

"Explain please" Asked the Hokage in concern of the wellbeing of his surrogate grandson

"Returning from the mission in Wave, Naruto asked me if I knew about the name Sabaku no Gaara…" The face of Hiruzen clearly paled when he heard that "And just now I have saw him performing a perfect Rasengan on his apartment" Both in the room stayed silent after this, Kakashi meditating on what he saw and Hiruzen on what he was hearing… both men knew that Naruto was son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and only man that has ever had a sign of "flee on sight" on the Bingo Book, and original creator of the technique called Rasengan, but Naruto didn't knew that… this was really alarming, first he had information about another Jinchuuriki, and now he had mastered his father's technique out of nowhere.

Kakashi had a hard time, but he had finally accepted that he was fond for the blonde child, and this was just making things worse, but then he remembered the face of the child when he finished that technique… absolute confusion, and fear?, it was like he didn't knew what was happening, and there was no reason to fake that if he thought nobody was watching him, and he was sure he didn't sensed him, he was sleeping after all… something really estrange was happening to the boy, and he needed to help him.

"Tell me Kakashi…" The voice of the Hokage woke him up from his meditation "Do you have any idea on how to explain this? Choose well your words, any misunderstanding or half ideas could lead us to a dead end here, and please, be sincere on this… like you I also want to help Naruto on whatever is happening to him."

"Well… I have two theories Lord Hokage, the first one I could say that is also something you came up, that Kyuubi somehow is taking some kind of influence or control on Naruto, that could explain his knowing of another Jinchuuriki, but I doubt that he could somehow teach him the Rasengan… Minato – Sensei never used that technique when he was fighting with the fox, besides I haven't felt the fox's chakra leaking of the seal, so is not probable but still is a possibility, so we shouldn't discard it" After seeing the Hokage nod slowly he continued.

"My second theory is less founded, but something is telling me that it could be real… you'll see, the moment we were fighting on the bridge, while I was taking care of Zabuza I felt another presence besides ours, after this Naruto started to scream in sheer pain, and turning around, the mirror dome was collapsing, and Haku – the name of Zabuza's companion – was lying on the ground, still conscious it seemed, Naruto was still screaming in the floor with both hands on his head, and Sasuke was limp on the floor full of senbon on all his body, and I thought I saw another figure standing there just for a fraction of a second, but then it disappeared, so I assumed it was just my imagination" He paused there to let the Hokage think about it, then he continued.

"Then everything went just as we told in the report, but while Zabuza was taking care of Gatou and his gang I went to check on the kids, Sasuke was still alive, the senbon pierced non-lethal points and he was just unconscious, Sakura was still guarding Tazuna in case any bandit make it through Zabuza, but Naruto… he was semi-unconscious whispering inconsistencies with his hands still on his head, and from everything he was saying I could make some words as constants, one was Katami and the other was Xeren, I just connected that to post traumatic stress, and then the sudden change in his behavior to depression for the loss of his friend, that Haku guy… I'm sorry I didn't report this earlier but I considered it irrelevant at the moment, but now, I believe that presence had some sort of influence on Naruto."

"No need to ask for forgiveness, there's no harm done, I would have considered it irrelevant myself, but now that information is… interesting… Katami, hmm… Jiraya is going to return in a week for the chuunin exams, I'm going to try and contact him to see if he can accelerate his return so he can check on his godson, and also if he can make his spy network to find some information about this names… Katami… where have I heard that before?"

"Lord Hokage, I was considering nominating my team to the exams, but given the situation…"

"Do it Kakashi, after their effort on that Wave mission they deserve this promotion, besides that this would be a great opportunity to see how behaves Naruto now… it's true he haven't make any harm to the village, and I hope he doesn't in the future, but anyway this is a tricky situation, and a possible threat should not be discarded."

"Very well, Hokage – Sama, I will do as you told me."

"If that's all, you're dismissed" After Kakashi disappeared Hiruzen rubbed his hands on his eyes trying to clear his mind… what was happening to his surrogate grandson?, he had to go and see him as fast as he could, that was the least he could do for him… "Oh Minato, please help me reach your son…" And for the first time since he was given the title of Hokage, and maybe the last one, he was glad to leave his problems aside and focus on the paperwork he had in front of him.

* * *

Orochimaru was really upset, but equally curious, kabuto had woke him up at midnight telling him that a strange energy signature had been read on one of the laboratories… that was intriguing, and following Kabuto he was restraining himself of impaling him with Kusanagi only because he was needed on his future plans, but if this was a fake alarm, well… the kid wouldn't pass the night.

"Very well Kabuto, what is this strange energy you were talking about?"

"I… I can't understand, Orochimaru – Sama, the readings were pinpointing a time-space break here, but I can't see anything…"

"You can't see anything because there's nothing to see" An almost guttural voice said on the shadows "If you were expecting a fireworks show, then you are really a fool."

"Kukuku… somebody has infiltrated in my village, and then in my laboratories, I must say that I'm impressed, but I'm sorry that you can't leave, you have seen too much… Kabuto, take care of him… Kabuto?" The kid was frozen on his place; it seemed he wasn't breathing…

"That kid didn't have to hear what I'm going to tell you Orochimaru, please allow me to introduce… myself… My name is Ferithos, hour number 11 of Katami organization, codename "requiem for dying light", and I have a proposal to make you, Snake- Sannin"

"Very well" Answered Orochimaru, rising an eyebrow with some surprise "Speak, you have earned my atention."


	3. Chapter two: Remembrance

**(A/N:) Third chapter of the day, quite a disturbing one in my opinion, but at least Naruto will stop suffering... for now... I'll make some arrangements (ehemm... writer licence) and adapt the ending of the fourth shinobi war to fit on my story, so I can have a backstory for some of the future strugles not only for Naruto, but also on some par of Natsu's and Sora's stories, and i'll se if I can make some arrangements on the pairing parts... for now i'll only focus on Naruto and his scape to other worlds... for Sasuke haters... sorry, here he will become a good guy... why?... because I like it that way, and we also need somebody to check the elemental nations while Naruto is out there doing... Naruto things... if you think hinata, sakura or any other of the konoha 11 should make more important apereances here... don't worry, later on they will, just let me get to the crossover part because there is when the fun beguins... so with no more things to say... ON WITH THE STORY :D (if you want a disclaimer, check chapter 1, there it is :P)**

**(A/N:) Update 11/09/14 I hope with the changes this becomes more... eye friendly, for now I'll only fix the long paragraphs, the punctuation spam and some spellin mistakes here, later, with some more time I'll add music to this first chapters... told you reviews would help improve this thing :P**

* * *

Chapter two: Remembrance

Memories kept flowing on his mid mercilessly, memories that weren't his, but on which he appeared, memories that seemed to belong to him… Visions of a painful future flowed without a stop, deaths of people he knew, friends, and people he didn't knew, but that felt really close to him, his head was spinning nonstop with images of a betrayal from somebody he considered his brother, and the happiness of a return… blur images moving really fast.

On a corner of his rundown apartment, away from everything and anything Naruto was desperately wondering what was happening to him? His mind fought a bit with the sea of foreign pictures from the future, but finally it could focus on a certain memory of his training that morning…

_(flashback)_

"Tell me how you did it" An arrogant kid with black raven hair and red eyes was demanding him, breathing heavily

"I… I don't know…" A really confused blonde kind answered him, not being able to process what exactly happened there

"I don't believe you, tell me how you did it, Naruto"

"Don't be envious, Naruto – Baka, you just deny it because you know that with that technique Sasuke – Kun would be more cool than he is now" Screamed a pink haired kunoichi really pissed off

"Really guys… I don't know what happened there" Naruto answered with a face of genuine surprise to his teammates, and a bit of anger growing inside of him

"I ORDER you tell me how you did that"

"You… order me? Who do you think you are to tell such a thing?" Retorted Naruto, now really angry

"You don't deserve any power, you are no more than a Dobe, the dead last on the class. Me, on the other hand, I have every right to claim that skill of yours for me, so in that way I will be able to fulfill my vengeance and restore the lost honor of the great Uchiha clan."

"You… don't deserve my time, Uchiha" Naruto told him still angry, but knowing that it would be a waste to pay him attention "I'm out of here" but in the instant he turned his back on the Uchiha, a kunai was placed on his throat and a drop of blood started to run down the edge of the weapon.

"You will tell me what I want to know, voluntarily or not" That moment something snapped inside Naruto, something the kid couldn't explain, energy began to flow and fill him, and even conscious, he entered on an automatic mode, arms and legs moving on their own with him not really commanding then to

**_(Play song: Forze del male - Kingdom Hearts OC)_**

"So, that's what you believe, eh Uchiha?" Naruto said in a mocking tone before disappearing from the gasp of the Uchiha brat and reappear behind him, knocking him with a kick to his back, sending him right to crash with a tree "_You, _asking the _Dobe _to teach you something? Something the _genius_ Uchiha can't learn alone, but the dead last can?" after this the kid took the Uchiha by the neck before launching him to the other side of the training ground "very well, it's name is _Fuuton: Daitoppa_, a jutsu that uses wind element chakra, look at this with your Sharingan if you wish to see the seals, after all I can do it without them" said Naruto again in a mocking tone, doing the seals in slow motion before unleashing the jutsu right to Sasuke, who was trying to rise from the ground... damn that kick really was hard

"¡SASUKE – KUN!"

"Shut up, Haruno" Naruto told Sakura without even turning his head to see her "he is not dead, but if you interrupt me again, I will consider teaching you another jutsu a bit more… creative… very well Uchiha" he said returning his atention to the standing Sasuke "now that you have learned a new Jutsu and how powerful it is, what will you do? Will you go straight to Itachi to see if you can finally kill him?" a war cry sounded behind the cloud of dust where the jutsu impacted and a damaged, but furious Sasuke charged to Naruto "Pathetic" the blonde told him while blocking his punch with his open hand without any effort "I feel sorry of you, Uchiha" then he threw him to another tree "you've got everything in your life, but you refuse it just for an empty goal… tell me, what will you do _if_ you kill your brother? Do you think somebody will be waiting for your return? If you continue like you are right now, you will be alone…"

"You… what do you know… YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Sasuke charged again, blinded in fury, but a knee to his stomach stopped the charge, forcing all the air out of his lungs, leaving the avenger limp on the floor trying to fill his lungs with air.

"You say somebody took your family from you… I had nobody to be taken away from me; you say that the hate you feel towards your brother is the one of all your clan… The entire village hates me for something I don't even have control over; you say nobody understands you… If old man Hokage didn't watched over me, I would be dead long ago by one of the many attempts of murder that the village throws to me, You say you will kill the one who took away your clan… tell me Uchiha… why should I not seek the power to destroy the village after all they have done to me?" then he grabbed the hair of Sasuke and raised his head, leaving the neck exposed, and then a kunai slowly made his way there while he leant to the level of Sasuke's ear and then he told him in a whisper "You have caused too much suffering and pain to many with your thirst of vengeance, including me…" then lightning chakra filled the kunai while it came closer and closer to Sasuke's neck "It would be easier to kill you right now and avoid so much trouble, don't you think?" he whispered again

_**(end song)**_

"¡NARUTO, STOP IT!" listening his name make him return to consciousness, and realizing what he was about to do… he almost… almost… the kunai he was holding on his hand fell to the ground dispersing the lightning chakra, and the hand holding the hair let it go, making Sasuke fall heavily to the ground, full of cuts, bruises and blood "Sakura, take Sasuke right to the hospital, if they ask what happened tell that he overdid his training"

"Ha-hai, Kakashi – Sensei, bu-but… Naruto"

"Do it, NOW" the girl took the unconscious body of Sasuke, and after giving Naruto a glare full of hate and fear, she shot to the hospital as fast as she could, now Kakashi walked right to the kid in front of him "Explain"

"I… I… almost" Naruto was trembling, unable to connect the ideas; everything was just a big mass of images without connection "Sa… Sasuke… he… I… AARRGGHHH!" Suddenly, taking both hands to his head he started screaming when many more images started to flood his head, people he never saw before, places he never had been to, all the information was too much for his brain to process, and seeing Kakashi coming close to him the only thing he could do was raise a hand in front of him and scream full of panic "¡NO… BAD… DANGEROUS… ME… AAARRRGGHHH!" once more the pain took over, and between so much information he recognized something that could maybe help him, then stretching his hands to both sides he screamed "TIME RELEASE: PANDORA'S BOX" a box made of light surrounded him, and then he disappeared; after recovering from the shock of what he just saw, the color returned to Kakashi's face and he immediately shunshined to the Hokage's office to inform of what had happened.

_(end flashback)_

A low sound from the door woke him from the memory, and a familiar voice spoke from the other side, a friendly and soothing tone on it.

"Naruto, it's me, Hokage – ojii, Kakashi told me what happened this morning, are you ok? I would like to talk with you" for an instant Naruto considered to open the door, but then he discarded immediately the idea… Ojii – san Hiruzen was dead, Kakashi was dead, Sasuke and Sakura too, Tsunade – Obba san, Shizune - nee Chan, Sai, Obito, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, the kages, the shinobi Alliance, all the other Jinchuurikis… everybody died when Kaguya was finally sealed… but not him, he was the lone survivor… "N-no!, it's just another genjutsu, Kaguya is just torturing me… for what I did to her… for living…"

**_(Play song: Riku - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMix Soundtrack)_**

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen forced his entry this time, voice full of worry "Naruto, w-were…" once he saw the kid sitting on a corner on the floor, with both hands on his head and eyes wide open full of fear and despair, trying to pull away from him with his legs, even with the wall behind stopping him, the alarms rang on Hiruzen's head, screaming that Naruto, that orange sphere of energy that always managed a way to take a smile out of him, couldn't be the same creature full of fear in front of him, but his heart told him otherwise, it told to run straight and hug him, comfort him and try to calm the kid that he grew to love like a nephew "Naruto – Kun? , w-what is happening?"

"¡NOOOO! Go away… GO AWAY!... no more, PLEASE… Kaguya… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" the kid said crying, madness and despair clear on his eyes

"Kaguya? No, Naruto… It's me, Sandaime –Ojii… do you recognize me?" the old man said almost pleading, tears flowing freely from his eyes, trying to smile, to comfort the kid in front of him

"N-no… you can't… Ojii – san can't… he died so many years ago… no… ¡Kai!¡KAI!" seeing no result on his efforts, Naruto did the other only thing he knew to dispel a genjutsu, grabbing a kunai from his pouch he started to nail the weapon on his leg once and again, while holding the seal with the other hand, on unfruitful attempts to dispel a nonexistent genjutsu

"¡NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP THIS MADNESS INMEDIATELY!" the old man screamed while jumping to him on an attempt to take the weapon away and stop him from damaging himself more, but in an unexpected display of agility Naruto dodged him and run to the other side of the small room, now holding the kunai straight to his neck

"This is not going to end, is it, Kaguya?" Naruto said trembling, with a sick smile on his face and tears flowing continuously "so this is the price to pay for defeating you, not an endless dream, but an endless nightmare?... so his is what I deserve from surviving?... well then, you win, I can't hold it anymore, you win… I'll end this right here…" now turning his head to face the old man, a mocking smile and narrow eyes locked on him "goodbye, _Ojii – san_, see you on the other side… KWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiruzen screamed the moment he saw the kunai started to sink on Naruto's neck, and then, Naruto's body fell limp to the ground, three senbon pierced on his neck, perfectly embedded on pressure points to knock him out.

"I'm sorry for the tardiness, Hokage – Sama; I couldn't find an assembled team of ANBU ready to go, so I had to wait for the first I could take to prepare themselves." Kakashi apeared next to the old man, two ANBU at his sides

"No need to excuse Kakashi… the timing was perfect, but, please tell me… what happened to him… what happened to my boy… he tried … he tried to… ¡HE TRIED TO TAKE HIS OWN LIFE! Where is all that happiness that always radiated from him? All I saw was madness and despair on his eyes, why Kakashi… why?" Hiruzen fell to his knees weeping on the body of the kid that was like a nephew to him, the body of the hero that kept the village safe from the Kyuubi, the body of the son of the Yondaime Hokage, his successor and predecessor at the same time, the finest shinobi ever breed by the village… "I'm sorry Minato" finally spoke the old man, bitterness on his tone "I have failed you" then he just crumbled in front of everybody there and cried… cried like he hadn't since he became a Shinobi, here and now he wasn't a ninja, he wasn't the Hokage, he wasn't the _shinobi no kami, _no, he was just an old and fool man who had failed to protect the son of his friend.

**_(End song)_**

* * *

It had finally stopped… no more flashes, no more memories… just sweet and blissful silence… was this the other side? ... It was just so… peaceful...

**"Oi, kit, wake up!" **The voice was deep and guttural, somehow it sounded familiar to him, but that didn't mattered, now he just wanted to rest

"Naruto, please get up or big fuzz ball here won't stop rambling" now THAT voice was really familiar to him, it was the one that sounded every time HE opened his mouth to speak, as fast as he could, he jumped from the flooded floor and stood on his fighting stance, kunai ready on his hand.

"Who are…" a soft chuckle came out of the shadows, and a silhouette walked slowly to him, his golden hair hanged on a small tail on his back, two small braids hanging at each side of his face, deep clear blue eyes locked on his, and three whisker marks on each cheek answered the unspoken question he had on his head.

"You can call me Yuura, Naruto, and it seems we have a lot to speak about…"


	4. Chapter three: The symphony starts

**(A/N:) And finally I got time to type and upload a new chapter... I hope I can upload more frequently, but between classes and work sometimes there's little time... I've got chapters already writthen down on scratches, basically the main ideas, then I use that to write a full chapter on my desktop... right now there are three more chapters, but few time to type and edit them, but i'll try my best to upload allmost dyary... allmost... anyway, some chapters won't have music themes on them, but i'll try to find cool ones for the ones that will have music, it's fun to imagine the scenes with fitting music... review if you can... it can help... I guess... ON WITH THE STORY :D (if you want a disclaimer chech chaper one... too lazy to write it again :P)**

**(A/N:) Update 11/09/14 Just removal of overused and anoying punctuation signs, maybe some improvement here and there**

* * *

Chapter three: The symphony starts

"What's his status?" asked a worried Hokage to the nurse just leaving the hospital room

"The kid is physically stable, all of his self-inflicted injuries are totally healed, thanks to his… special case, but sadly I can't say the same about his mind state…"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems he suffered of an information overload,similar to those when somebody dispels too many shadow clones, but the interesting thing is that more of the damage was caused on the memory portion of the brain, and it somehow back lashed to the personality portion of it… something like this have never happened before, and I'm sad to inform that the overdose of information transformed into electric pulses due to the synapses practically fried those portions of his brain greatly, besides of the stress altering his whole nerve system"

"No…"

"Right now he is, like I said before, stable… his accelerated healing managed to repair the damaged portion of his brain, but we cannot be certain that the information there is intact, or if it is even there… for all we know he could wake up as a whole different person, or start acting like a newborn, once again Lord Hokage, I'm sorry but that's all were able to do with his status, I know how much you care about him"

"No need to ask for forgiveness, I should be thanking you for actually caring for him, not to many medic-nins would have made such an effort for him"

"He is just a kid that had the bad luck to be born at the wrong moment, I know he is the reason we are safe right now, so I couldn't hold a grudge against him, now if you excuse me Hokage-sama, I have other patients to attend now"

"Of course, go ahead, can I, at least, enter his room and make him company?"

"He is already stable so there should not be any problem, but due to the large amount of sedatives we had to use to stabilize him, he should be sleeping for around 3 or 4 more hours"

"No problem there, I can wait" that said the nurse went on the hall to another room, and Hiruzen entered the room, picked a chair that was on the corner and placed it besides Naruto's bed, then with a loud sigh he picked his hand and silently sat next to him, waiting for the kid to wake up.

* * *

"Come on Yuura… I know you can go through this… damn me and my impatience…" Xeren scolded himself fixing his eyes on the room he knew Naruto was in, he was on a tree in the forest near the hospital, being as close to his friend as he could " We have been through more dire situations than this… I can't be physically near you, but my heart is right next to yours right now… so please get well soon…"

* * *

"So, everything I have seen was…"

"Yes Naruto, that's my future, and every image is one of my memories"

"So that means that Kyuu… no, Kurama and I…"

**"Ha… hard to believe, eh kit?... me, the great Kyuubi no youko, the mightiest among the tailed beasts, develop a soft spot for a brat like you… if I haven't saw it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it too…"**

"Oww… c'mon fuzz ball, you hurt me" said Yuura on a false sad tone

"Then, that means that you… no, me… Sasuke… why would I do something like that for such a bastard?"

"Besides everything that he did against us, you saw my memory of the war, right before our last struggle to seal Kaguya… It should have been me instead of him, you know, that last rod shot to us in the last second… that look on his eyes, that peace when he finally defeated his demons, after that I realized that there have always been light in his heart, but he never had somebody right next to him when he needed guidance"

"But he never wished nothing like that, he always is brooding and keeps himself away from us, even when I try to come close to him… I know how it feels, you know… to be alone and all…"

"Indeed Naruto, I know very well… I'm you after all, remember? (Sigh) tell me Naruto, what you would give to somebody who needs help, what he wants? Or what he needs?"

"Of course that what… he needs…"

"So you figured it right? You should use that brain of ours more you know... it's a really useful asset. Sasuke needs friend, bonds to keep him from leaving the village again"

"But you didn't achieve your goal, his clan was massacred anyways, and the few you managed to save escaped the village, fearing that Itachi would return"

"Those bastards… I know what you are thinking, now Sasuke is worse than before… but given the chance I couldn't just let it go… After all, bringing Sasuke back to the village was the only promise I couldn't complete, because you know… he…"

"Don't worry, we're here after all right? And he haven't left the village, so don't worry, on this new chance we are going to make things better, including your issue with Katami…"

"Look Naruto, that's MY piece if life, I relinquished you after they recruited me, so there's no reason to let you interfere on that… I know, since we share the same memories you feel obliged to do so, but just stay away of it"

"I'm afraid, Yuura, it's too late for that, the moment you jumped to help Sasuke you thought you would just vanish, but now you are a part of me, and now I have to bare ALL your memories, that's a burden I didn't asked to carry, but now, thanks to that, all your debts are mine too"

**"The kit has a point there, you know… you could have helped that Uchiha brat from the shadows and let Naruto have his normal life, but now he bears with you and your memories… and by what I can see, only you can deal with those you sealed away, and it seems they can return anytime"**

(Sigh) "I hate it when you are right fuzz ball, but the problem is that, to unlock the power you would need to fight them, you would have to unseal the ying part of my power within you, seeing my yang part has already merged with your body"

"So then just tell me how to do that, and then you can train me to use it"

"It's not that simple Naruto, to have access to my Ying part, you would have to merge with it, just like my yang part, and sadly, I'm the "physical" representation of my ying part within you"

"So, that means…"

"Indeed Naruto, to unlock my ying part you would have to merge with me"

"So… I would have to disappear to let you take control of my body?"

"Not quite, you see, I would become a part of you rather than I overriding you, after all this is your body, I'm just a presence here, just like Kurama… by merging with my ying part, you would gain my Chakra, the doujutsu that Sasuke gave me before he… you know… died… but you would also have to accept my personality, experiences, feelings, knowledge and all that stuff, it's kind of a fusion between me and you, you would still be you, but with a great influence of me… that's why I don't like this idea, it's not fair for you"

"It's actually fine with me" Naruto answered with a wide grin on his face, putting a hand on his shoulder "it's not like you are somebody else, you know, you're just a bigger version of me, whatever you are now is just something I will become later, and if you worry about my childhood… both know it's not a great loss, at least now I know I had parents that were really worried for me and friends that were just like my family, that was the true kind of knowledge I desired all this time, and the fact that I really achieved that is enough reason to pay any price so they won't lose their happiness... have a bit more faith in yourself, I could be a fool knuckle head, but I do care about my precious people, we already enjoyed that happiness, now it's their turn to feel it."

"I had forgotten so long ago, that under that mask of foolishness was somebody really wise, once it had something to focus on, of course… so, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, let's do this 'ttebayo"

**"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him, this time he'll have my support right from the beginning, to the bitter end"**

"Thank you Kurama… well now, just grab my hand and accept me into you, that should do it" said Yuura extending his hand in front of Naruto

"I accept you, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" then he grabbed Yuura's hand and light engulfed Yuura's body, making him shrink and become younger, until he was an exact copy of Naruto, with his own hairstyle, then he started vanishing in sparks of light that begun to merge with Naruto's body, until he vanished in a final flash of light, engulfing the whole sewer – like room.

**"So kit, how do you feel now?" **asked Kurama once the light disappeared, now in front of him was Naruto facing him, smiling, he had the same hairstyle of Yuura, with a red Rinnegan with a tomoe on each circle on his left eye.

"Let's begin by making sure Sasuke doesn't leave this time, Kurama."

* * *

It had been two days now, the sedatives had worn out the first day, but Naruto didn't woke up, and Hiruzen didn't let the boy alone any moment, but this time he was forced to go because they said it was an emergency, Anko personally had informed him about the problem, A whole team of Kusagakure ninjas were found dead, with their faces melted away, it smelled like Orochimaru everywhere, but he had no strength to deal with this personally… besides, he couldn't stop the Exams now, it would be a sign of weakness, so he let Anko deal with it, right now his place was with Naruto, he needed to know what happened to him the moment he woke up.

The face of the ever smiling Naruto on his orange jumpsuit made his heart ache, the idea that it could be gone forever… or even become a threat to the village didn't helped him either, somebody had messed with the kid's head, and he was sure it was that guy Kakashi saw on the bridge, there was no other explanation, Kakashi was constantly watching the boy, and nobody had taken the boy away from his sight, and again the memory of that night assaulted his mind… the absolute madness on Naruto's face, and the name he was crying about… Kaguya… it ringed a bell on his head, just like Katami, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

Lost he was on his thoughts that he didn't notice the absence of a body in the bed, and he just sited on the chair next to the bed for a few minutes, until he reached to grab the child's hand, and noticed that there was none, immediately a thousand ideas crossed his head, especially when he noticed the open window… _the fox could escape, is possible he isn't Naruto anymore, he could be mentally unstable and start attacking villagers…_ and he was about to make the seal to call his ANBU, but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him, forcing him to turn around and face two different eyes staring him, one was clear sky-blue, while the other was red with a strange pattern on it

"Na… Naruto?"

"Tsukuyomi"

* * *

Xeren was hidden in the same place he was the first day, but a few minutes earlier, he could see a shadow going out of the window on his room, he had an idea of whose it could be, but he decided to wait for a few moment before doing anything, and a small smile crept to his face when he felt a well known presence come near him from behind, then he jumped to the side to avoid being pierced by a kunai, and landed on a near branch, facing the newcomer

"Wow, you have really shrunk, at least now I will be able to tease you, and not vieceversa"

"Xeren, I remember asking you to leave this timeline, and going back with the rest of guys to plan a new strategy, this was MY choice and MY responsibility"

"Nah, you know I never liked it when you were bossing me around, besides…" his tone turned from one of disinterest to one full of warmth "you never left me alone when I needed you, It wouldn't have been fair if I just turned my back on you, you know" an awkward silence fall between both, and after some uncomfortable seconds Naruto disappeared from his branch, and reappeared in front of Xeren, he just closed his eyes expecting to be launched to the ground by a powerful punch, but then he felt two arms around his waist and something rest on his belly, then his clothes felt a bit wet, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the small child hugging him, tears on his face while he squished his face on his belly, and then he did the only thing that crossed his head on that moment, he hugged him back and started to calm him down.

"I missed you so much Xeren… so much…"

"Me too Yuura, so many years watching you, but you not knowing who I was" for some more time they just stayed like that, hugging each other, enjoying the moment in company of their long lost "brother", not actually being blood relatives, but with a bond strong enough to replace any blood tie, than Naruto calmed and released the hug, cleaning some tears from his face… and then launching Xeren to the floor with a strong punch to his face "¡Ouch! What was THAT for"

"Thanks to your… timely… intervention on the wave mission, all the memories that would usually flow in time, rushed at once almost driving me crazy, I was this close to take my own life… that's not nice, you know?" then he crossed his hands on his chest and pouted, faking his bad mood

"Bu-but thanks to that now you remember, but now that I think about it, you almost didn't make it..." once again another punch smacked his head, making a lump appear on it "¡Ouch! Now what was that for?" he started rubbing the spot with his hand

"Shut up, right now I'm pissed at you, and you are not helping making me change my mood" a few seconds after a stare match both exploded on laughs

"It's you, but at the same time you act… not so like you" Xeren told him after calming himself

"You see… how to say this, I'm not actually Yuura… well yes but… ugghhh it's hard to explain… I'm Naruto, but I have all the memories, experiences, feelings and that stuff from Yuura, as well as his techniques and powers…"

"Huh?"

"Once I woke up on my mindscape I met Yuura and Kurama, we had a small chat, and then we agreed that we needed to merge, so I could be of more help once Katami needed me back, all his experiences and memories are now mine, as well as his personality, but I'm not actually him… but that doesn't mean our friendship is fake, that's actually one of the things that rubbed me of him… I'm still a child, so I can be a bit immature sometimes, but I'm still your friend Xeren."

"Bu-but then, if you are not him, then our… ¡Ouch! Stop doing that!"

"Then listen what I'm telling you, I might not be the Yuura you Knew, but I'm still Yuura… well, Naruto… it's the same thing, I never stopped being Naruto after I took the name Yuura actually, it was just a scapegoat to try to forget all the stuff of the war… and after Sora… I'm losing the main idea here, you knew me as Yuura, so I won't ask you to stop calling me like that, and to summarize, I'm a more cheerful, childish and small version of Yuura, now you got it?"

"Ohhhh… now I see, hehehe, sorry 'bout that" he started scratching the back of his head sheepishly "oh really, before I forget, here, take this" he said unsealing something from a small scroll "I resized it so it would fit you now, I know how much this means to you" once the smoke disappeared, there was a long black cloak with black pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves

"My old organization suit… thanks Xeren, this really means a lot to me"

"No problem buddy, but just hurry and change your clothes, it's weird to see you on orange… it's so… well… orange…"

"HEY! What do you have against orange? Orange is a cool color!" said while crossing his hands over his chest and pouting "but, well… maybe orange is a bit… flashy…"

"A bit? That juimsuit is screaming ¡Hey I'm orange, kill me now! ¡Ouch! Stop doing that" he started rubbing his head again after receiving another hit from Naruto

"Then stop ranting against orange, well it seems every seal is working perfectly" he said while checking every seal, first the one on his hood, making it appear and disappear on his head, hiding his face immediately, then the ones on his sleeves, making appear diverse weapons, including his favorite sword, scrolls, medicines, books, etc. out of them; then the seals on his gloves, helping him channel diverse elements at the same time, making it easier to use new elements without a kekkei genkay; then he poured a bit of chakra on the gravity seal on the back of his cloak, that would help him when he was training, and finally the seals on his boots, something similar to the ones on his gloves, but this one worked quite differently, this helped him mold wind in the form of "turbines" allowing him to fly, or at least glide with the help of the seals on his gloves to stabilize himself, it was a fun way of transport while not using Hiraishin, and it was also a good boost in maneuverability while fighting "Man, I really missed this seals"

"Talking about seals and that stuff, how rusty are your skills after all this years?"

"It actually wasn't like years to me, y'know, my body merged with the old one of Yuura"

"I know, I was there…"

"Anyways, like I was saying, my body merged with the old one, so it's in pretty good form, and with the training I had as genin, I guess that was enough for now, but I will have to train harder from now on, my muscle memory is still working at full capacity, it was a great boost all this years, and sometimes quite an annoyance… returning to the main theme, taking this in consideration, I might say that my Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are practically flawless, but I still need to practice the katas, just to be sure, It's been quite a time since the last time I wielded Yoake… I wonder how the bastard is doing…"

"Hmmm, you say your Kenjutsu is still flawless, but you say that you haven't wielded your sword in quite a good time…"

"Yoake is part of my soul, you know that, and as soon I got my memories back he did too, the time perception can be fooled to the body, but not to your soul…"

"Or your heart"

"I know that one was an indirect… I cannot use THAT blade, it only brings problems every time I wield it…"

"And yet, it's a part of your heart"

"I won't use it, and that's last, now, returning to the main topic, Fuuinjutsu is a matter of brain, so there's no problem, ninjutsu… well, after getting my old self Chakra mixed with mine, my Chakra pool has skyrocketed, so I'll need to practice Chakra control for some time to match my previous level, maybe a day or two, just to be sure, I don't want to blow up half of the village in a failed attempt of my stronger jutsus just because I lack control, hopefully this" he said pointing his Rinnegan "will help me with that, now my magic… well I don't know, it's not something common here on the elemental nations, heck, maybe it's just me who can use it… I wonder how Igneel is doing… bah, I doubt I can use it here, maybe sometime in the future I'll be able to pay a visit to Earthland, but for now, just scratch that from the list, unless it's really the last option, besides that, thunder, fire, ice and cure on the lowest levels should pass unnoticed here… light and darkness control" he stretched both arms in front of him and started to gather energy on each palm, on the right one a sphere of bright light started to glow, while in the left one, a dark sphere started to emanate something like smoke and small wisps of darkness, then he closed both hands and both spheres disappeared "for now I feel them in harmony, but I wouldn't like to push my luck, if I lose control of darkness it will become quite… troublesome… better not to use either of them until I can keep perfect control of my feelings again"

"I see, how about your Time release?"

"I can't use it now, Xeren, the chaos probability because my future self is missing might result in catastrophic events, at least in this word, where my presence made quite an impact, it's lucky enough that this timeline is practically the same as the last time, I guess we can try to change it for the better now… no big changes, but subtle ones than can make great impact on the future, better not to mess with past and future here, and just focus on the present, if I'm not wrong, during my… not exactly lucid time… I used Pandora's Box, I wonder if something went wrong after I used it, I just hope that it didn't"

"So you can't return to time breach with me?"

"Not unless somebody with the same kind of power as me forces me to… and no, you WON'T make me use it, I know that face very well and I know what you are thinking about"

"I guessed that being a kid again would make you more fun"

"I might be a bit more impulsive, but I'm not THAT stupid, well, I must leave now, return to time breach and get some rest, you really need it after all this years, I can take care of myself now, and guess you will be aware when I'll need your help."

"Ok, but… where are you going now?"

"I have a meeting with Old man Hokage and Kakashi - sensei, if my clone made it to use Tsukuyomi with Sandaime – Ojii, there's some information I would like to share with them"

"But you said we needed to make just subtle changes"

"This will be one of the few times I'll break that rule, ater all it was on the Chuunin exams that everything started to go down to hell, but don't worry, I won't do anything rash, I'll just try to keep the old man alive this time"


	5. Chapter four: Resonance

**(A/N:) Finally some spare time... I found that some people are already following the story, that's really nice :D it's not much but it really motivates me that there's somebody out there that actually likes what I write... maybe I won't be able to update a new chapter in some more days... I was lucky today a teacher decided to skip classes and gave me time to write this chapter, and I'll try to upload as soon as I can... finally we are reaching the end of this time-travel part of the fic, and hopefully in a couple of chapters we can start the crossover, bot from the last chapter, there will be more references to the other worlds that Naruto (or Yuura) have been to, maybe the next one will have much more, but that will be seen later, for now ON WITH THE STORY :D (really... if you want a disclamer check chaper one... I don't know why I even write this anymore...)**

**(A/N:) Update 11/09/14 Bah, the same as the rest before this one...**

* * *

Chapter four: Resonance

Hiruzen was, once again, smoking on his office, each time he inhaled the smoke on his lounges he tried to group every worry he had at the moment, trying to compress them with the smoke, so once he breathed it, it would just disappear and clear his mind, so he could think clearly in solutions, and usually it worked, but not this time, not this time like the rest of that week… it had been three weeks since Naruto woke up, and his mind never stopped trying to find an answer to the great incognito that had become his surrogate nephew, first was the use of Tsukuyomi, a high class Genjutsu only available to the Magenkyo Sharingan… performed by a _clone _of a genin with no relation to the Uchiha clan, it would have been considered an act of treason, but Naruto practically begged the Hokage for a meeting with him and Kakashi… and showed him a strange doujutsu on his left eye, similar to something Jiraya told him so much time ago… "Rinnegan" and then it was the meeting itself, one that instead of clearing his doubts created many more…

_(Flashback)_

"Hmmm… first time I see Kakashi - Sensei arrives on time, I wonder if this is a sign of fortune or one of demise"

"Naruto, right now it's not the moment nor you are not in the position to make jokes, and that cloak of yours don't help you either" sternly replied the one-eyed Jounin

"Naruto… I kinda missed that name, guess I'll just have to get used to it again, but old habits die hard, so I'll be asking you to address me like Yuura for now"

"Yuura? Naruto, are you feeling fine? You speak of your name like it is something forgotten years ago, but it was just a few nights…"

"Please, Hokage Sama" interrupted Naruto "don't remind me of that… unfortunate… incident, I still find it hard to believe that I almost committed suicide"

"But still you tired, and now, after that little taunt you performed on the hospital, I find it quite hard to believe that you are not a threat to the village, so please be clear and maybe this little… incident… can be forgotten"

"I'm sorry, Hokage – Sama, if using Tsukuyomi in you was a little too much, but I really had to ask you for this meeting in private, and…"

"¡TSUKUYOMI!?" screamed Kakashi alarmed, if not for the privacy seals on the room the whole village would have heard him, then he grabbed a kunai and placed himself between the Hokage and Naruto "behind me, Hokage – Sama, if that's true the Naruto may be under Kyuubi's control right now, and there's no telling what…"

"Under Kyuubi's control you say?" Naruto asked in a cold and dark tone, never heard on him, and activated the seal on his hood to make it appear on his head, concealing his face on the shadow of it, and highlighting two slid red pupils on the dark of the hood, then activated the seals on his boots and gloves to start levitating and started unleashing Kurama's Killer Intent on both, Kakashi and Hiruzen, making them breath hard and fall to the floors on their knees, and then he gave control to the fox for a brief moment, just enough for him to say some words **"****You dare defy me, foolish** **mortal?" **Kakashi couldn't hold it anymore and started shaking and sweating cold, while Hiruzen closed his eyes to fight the great amount of killer intent around him with sheer will power… and then it was gone, and a flash of light make them rise their heads to see a blonde kid shaking, trying to hold the laughter back, with a camera on his hands and a wide grin on his face, and then he exploded in a burst of laughter "WAHAHAHAHAHA, you should have saw your faces… HAHAHAHA… I wouldn't be surprised to discover that you wet your pants Kakashi – Sensei… HAHAHAHA… that was AWSOME!"

"Wha-what was that?" asked Kakashi, still a bit shaken, and embarrassed because maybe (and just maybe) Naruto was right

"That, Kakashi – Sensei, was a simple revenge for that little… technique you so gratefully showed me the time we did the bell test" then he felt on the ground, again laughing, when he spotted a wet spot on Kakashi's pants

"Bu-but that was…"

"That?" He answered trying to calm the laughs a bit "that was Kurama's idea, quite a good one if you ask me"

"Kurama?" asked Hiruzen, now regaining his composure

"Oh, really, I didn't told you guys, I'm on good terms with the demon fox" he answered like it was no big news

"Like I said, Hokage – Sama, the Kyuubi is controlling Naruto, that means that…" Kakashi whispered on Hiruzen's ear, so Naruto would not hear him

"THAT MEANS that Kurama and I are good friends, so good that he is fine with me using his chakra to pull pranks like this one, and I must tell you that he is still rolling there… and he has problems breathing… I'm glad I brought a camera"

"What you are telling us then, Naruto, is that you have tamed the nine tailed beast, and it lets you use it's chakra?" Hiruzen asked, not quite believing what Naruto was telling them

"First, HIS name is Kurama; he doesn't like the other name any longer, got it memorized? And second, I have not tamed him, I have befriended him, we had much more things in common that you would believe, and I catch that tone on your voice, old man, and let me tell you that we are no threat to the village, not me nor Kurama"

"I can't tell you I believe that, but I'll put that aside for now to go on another matter that also concerns me, now Naruto…"

"Yuura, please, I have already told you to call me Yuura for now… until I get used to Naruto again"

(sigh)"very well, _Yuura_, I shall play with that rule, for now, please explain why you speak of yourself like you were older than it seems, what I can see is a twelve year old kid who just went through a traumatic experience…"

"Please, Hokage – Sama, I have already told you to avoid that experience, it is really unpleasant… my head still hurts a bit when I remember the feeling of all that memories flowing through…"

"Memories? What's that about Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Shit… I said that aloud, didn't I? Me and my big mouth…"

"If you really wish to prove that you are no threat, Naruto, start explaining" Hiruzen stated coldly

"Yuura! I told you to… ugghhh… you know what? Call me as you wish, I don't care… and respecting the memories stuff… how to explain this… would you believe me if I told you that I'm actually 35 years old? Well at least on mental age, physically I'm still 12"

"Then…" Hiruzen started to pull a Kunai under his robe while taking an offensive posture against Naruto, Kakashi emulating the Hokage's behavior "You are not Naruto, you are somebody who has possessed him, and is trying to fool us"

"That's… not actually true at all, possession sounds bad, you can call it… hmm… mutual agreement"

"THIS IS INSANE! GIVE NARUTO BACK!" screamed Hiruzen while charging at Naruto kunai in hand, just to see it pass through Naruto like there was nobody there

"No need to be so hasty old man, you asked and I'm trying to answer the best I can, but there's kind of an issue here with the timeline… shit…"

"Timeline? Mutual agreements, 35 years… are you… are you saying"

"I'm not saying anything, all you think is just a conclusion you reached with your own judgment, I didn't claim anything"

"I refuse to believe such a fool claim… that can't be true… you are just a kid who has suffered a lot through his life and has finally snapped, you need help Naruto, please… let me help you, you have done no harm to the village, it would be some vigilance on you, nothing else…" - Hiruzen almost pleaded

"I would really like to, old man, I would really like to just forget everything else, but I can't… I can't let everything shatter… _not again…"_

"Well then" Hiruzen regained his stern face, and asked in a cold tone "What or who are Katami and Kaguya?"

"Nope, too much info, but I guess it wouldn't harm to have some knowledge beforehand… of course I'm not spilling everything, just some names I hope you can use to connect the dots, with Kaguya… let's see… look out for Hogoromo Ootsutsuki, Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, and… (sigh) Obito Uchiha"

"Tell me what my dead teammate has to do with all this… _Naruto_" Said Kakashi while narrowing his eye, it had been quite a bad experience until now, and he had no more patience for riddles

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what I know, it's up to you gain that info… and cross that bridge when you have to" you could hear some sadness in the last sentence coming out from Naruto "and respect Katami, check history books, maybe there's some information… look even if I'm as happy as you with this cheerful meeting, I didn't called you now just to chat about me, Hiruzen" The Hokage flinched when he heard Naruto call him by his name "Kakashi, there's trouble coming to Konoha on the day of the Chuunin exams finals… this I must tell you, because I think you can take the necessary measures, I'll go straight to the point, so just shut up and listen, Orochimaru is under the disguise of the Kazekage, planning an invasion to Konoha with his village, Ottogakure, here he will fight you, Hiruzen, and probably kill you, while the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, will unleash the beast to destroy the city, I must erase the cursed seal from Sasuke, and I'll need the help of ero… emmm… Jiraya – Sama to do so, because that could become quite an inconvenience later"

"How you know about Sasuke's cursed seal? Wait… how you even know they entered the Chuunin exams? You were out the first day" asked Kakashi, growing more suspicious of the kid

"I'll use logic to answer that, first, Sasuke is the last Uchiha alive, in the village at least… and he has already awakened his Sharingan, and like this year Konoha is the host for the exams, is just natural that the council wishes to show off the prodigy Uchiha to the other main villages, so it can keep Konoha's name as the most powerful Hidden village, and, as you know, most of them hates me, and they wouldn't allow that their beloved Uchiha missed this exam, so they would replace me as fast as they can, and I'm sure it was Danzou who provided my replacement… is that true, Hokage – Sama?"

"Indeed… he was the one who proposed a kid, Sai, to take your place" answered Hiruzen, now curious about how Naruto got that piece of information

"Hm… just as I thought, be careful old man, be really careful with Danzou, even if he claims that he wishes the best for Konoha, he is a TRUE threat to the village… anyway, Orochimaru of the Sanin, former student of yours, is a man obsessed with immortality, and he craves for the knowledge of every existent jutsu, and what other Doujutsu than the Sharingan can help him reach that goal? You should know, Kakashi, how… useful… that ability can be, and with the cursed seal, he can corrupt Sasuke's mind and use his desire for vengeance to make him go with him by free will, train him and later use his body as a vessel... consider everything I have told you, and once you can find the truth on my words you'll see that I mean no threat to the village, then arrange a meeting with ero… emmm… Jiraya – Sama and Sasuke, we will remove his cursed seal then, until then, I'll be training by myself on the forest, don't worry; I won't leave the village, I know what that crystal ball of yours can do old man, and I don't mind you watching what I do, but I wouldn't like to hear that the council is aware of it… until then, Kakashi – Sensei, tell team 7 that I'm still under Medical care, or secluded on my home, after Sasuke's curse seal is taken care of, you can do what you wish until the day of the finals… I would recommend you training Sasuke and asking Kurenai if she can train Sakura, her Chakra control can help her with Genjutsu, I could help train them, but until you find the thrust to let me help you, I'll keep my distance, I hope you realize that I'm trying to help fast, you know where to find me if you make up your mind, until then... bye" then Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving an stunned Kakashi and a thoughtful Hiruzen.

_(End flashback)_

"He is just a kid…" that was the only answer that he forced himself to believe "he is just a kid… the way he speaks, the way he behaves… he is just a kid, he IS Naruto, his mind is damaged, but it can be fixed, the nurse told me that the brain damage was located on the memory and personality zones… that would explain his hallucinations about the future, and this persona, Yuura… that's true right? Right?please… it has to be true" once again tears started to fell from Hiruzen's eyes, like so many times this last week, the kid that he so much loved, that he started to see as his surrogate nephew, that kid of perpetual goofy smile was still there, but the trauma on his brain had damaged him… he knew it… or at least that's what he tried to make himself believe in, but deep inside him, a little voice was telling him that it was not true… the Rinnegan, the Hiraishin, the Rasengan… everything claimed that Naruto was no more, but Hiruzen denied it to avoid hurting himself, His mind of Hokage knew he had to be interrogated, handed to Ibiki or Anko, stripped of every secret he may have on his mind, use a Yamanaka, even if it meant Naruto's dead, but still…

The two previous weeks had been so… perfect… after confirmation from Jiraya, telling him that his spy network had found information about a possible invasion to Konoha, he decided to trust Naruto on that matter, and arranged a meeting between him, Jiraya and Sasuke, and they achieved to remove that curse mark, and under Jiraya's words, Naruto had used an… unorthodox… weapon, he denied to tell more because the kid made him promise that he would not tell what he saw, but after that, and a little chat between Naruto and Sasuke, a clear change was noticeable on the Uchiha kid… he became more close with his teammates, he even shared moments with the rest of the Konoha genin that graduated with him, he talked with his two great fan girls, Sakura and Ino, and managed to convince them to stop worrying about being pretty, and focus on getting stronger… he even shared training ground with Naruto, and sometimes you could see a sincere smile on his face… he still kept that "cool" posture he always had, but it wasn't one of disdain, it was more like a shadow of an old habit, he used the help Naruto gave him while training with Kakashi, and even the suspicious one – eyed Jounin started to warm with Naruto, everything was… just perfect… for those two weeks Hiruzen decided to forget about the talk they had, and let time take care of Naruto, after all, his new skills would become useful to the village… but it was in the beginning of this third week that everything went downhill.

He noticed Naruto was walking to the memorial stone with his hood on, concealing his face… he decided to follow him, to make him feel comfortable with some company, because he was surely mourning for his parents… it was obvious that he knew about them, Hiraishin was a technique only Minato Namikaze Knew, and if naruto had mastered it, then he knew about Fuuinjutsu at master level, a skill inherited by his Uzumaki lineage, everything pointing to the clear answer, he knew who his parents were… he came closer to him, but decided to remain hidden once he noticed Naruto was crying, he started crying like he had lost everything he had in life, and started apologizing to people while claiming that this time he would accomplish his mission, no matter what, and some names caught his attention… his teammates, his fellow Genin comrades, the Jounin instructors, Jiraya, himself, Tsunade?... from there he started naming people he should not know about at all, there were the other kages, but it was interesting that he named the one tail Jinchuuriki as the Godaime Kazekage, his father was still under the title of Kazekage… then he named someone called Mey as the Mizukage, but Yagura, Jinchuuriki on the three tailed beast was the current Mizukage… and then he started apologizing to every Jinchuuriki, telling that he had failed the last time, but that this time he would help them…

That was too much information, he knew the names of every Jinchuuriki, and so he would also know their current position, and if he spoke about a mission… he couldn't believe it, but it looked like an attempt of treason, even if he was apologizing beforehand, and seemed like he wouldn't like it, the fact that he was on the memorial stone, speaking about people who were still alive, it was unnerving, so he left immediately and assigned a group of ANBU to follow him every night, and the reports worsen his fears… every night, after training, Naruto would leave his teammates and walk to the Hokage monument, then he would go to the head of the Yondaime and sit there for a few minutes, then another man would join him and both would disappear with no trace to follow, and a few hours later Naruto would appear sleeping on his bed like nothing ever happened, without any clue to where he was…

A soft knock on the door woke him from the memories, and the voice of a kid crumpled his heart, he prepared the teacups while cleaning the tears he had on his face, this was in name of the village, this was no longer about him and Naruto, this could be a threat of treason, espionage… murder… this was something that had to be done, even if it would mean to kill his own heart… "Come in, Naruto – kun"

"What's up old man?" Naruto waved his hand while entering the office "I was on middle training with Sasuke- Temme"

"I would like to have a chat with you while we enjoy a cup of tea, you know all that paperwork never ends, and sometimes even I need a little break"

"Why don't you use Kage – Bushin? If I'm not wrong, the memories return once the clone dispels right?"

"…"

"Ojii? Are you ok?"

"… Emmm… yeah, Naruto – Kun, I was just thinking on how to use now my new spare time (Meanwhile inside his head he was smacking himself with Enma's staff form while repeating many times "stupid") but you can still share this cup of tea with me, right?"

"Of course, it's not like you would poison it right?"

"How could you think that of me Naruto – Kun? You really hurt me" _please forgive me if I'm wrong on this…_

"Hmm… quite a peculiar taste, but pleasant nonetheless… thank you"

"It's an… exotic flavor that I managed to get, drink some more, I'm sure you'll like it " _I'm… so… sorry…_

"Hmmm… Passiflora… such a strong sedative… I knew this would happen since I sensed you on the memorial stone, but it is still disappointing… I thought you… had… more… thrust… _in me…"_ then Naruto fell on the floor sleeping, immediately ANBU appeared and took him to the I&T department, leaving Hiruzen alone again

"I thought the same Naruto…" Answered Hiruzen to the air, tears again falling from his eyes "I thought the same"


	6. Chapter five: Friend or foe?

**(A/N:) I can't believe it... I managed to post another chapter... this is wonderfull, I'm happy :D... now we enter on a more... interesting par of this... arc if you wish to call it like that, now more references to other worlds will apear... candy to those who discover which worlds I mention here... maybe it's quite obvious, but meh... let's say I'm genarous today... I got my first revew (screams like a school fangirl) and he liked it! (faints) thanks for the advice coolguyanime1234, i'll try not to make paragraphs that long, it was just like the idea keep flowin' and I didn't knew how to stop it... but i'll try... hope some other guys also revew my story... guess it could help, and revisitiong previous chapters, I found that there are some gramatical mistakes (stupid MS word and it's autocorrect feature...) but in my deffence I must say that english s not my mother language, but still I try to make this the most enjoyable experience, so don't be too harsh ok?... well then ON WITH THE STORY! :D (Disclaimer... yada yada Chapter one yada yada... y'know the drill)**

**(A/N:) Update 11/09/14 In this late chapters, there are not so many long chapters, and the spam of signs is less, so it's not quite the big change, but it can make this more pleasant nonetheless**

* * *

Chapter five: Friend or foe?

**_(Play song: Lazy Afternoons - Kingdom Hearts II OST)_**

"Once again we are on a jail… how many times it has been we have been captured and thrown to jail?"

**"Counting this one… third in Konoha, tenth on the elemental nations in general, but in every other world… (sigh) I've lost count"**

"It's funny, you know, usually we are imprisoned because of stupid reasons… remember when Mavis thought that it would be a great idea to show the power of **Fairy Glitter** to everyone on the entrance of the guild?"

**"How could I forget that? The crater that was left in middle of Magnolia after the explosion made the people on the Magic Council so mad that they banned all missions for Fairy Tail until the city was restored, and sent you and Mavis to jail…"**

"Yeah, it was not exactly the best place in Fiore, but that night with Mavis was quite enjoyable… she was the first one I was totally sincere with, she was one of the few who knew me by the name Naruto Uzumaki… I remember how Purehito told us that he sold everything he could with the rest of the guild to pay the bail… I miss them, and I miss that foolish mark in my shoulder… it made me feel that I had a family… again"

**"Do you remember what Sora told you once?"**

"It doesn't matter how far we are, as far as our hearts keeps that bonds of friendship we will always be together, for it is our hearts that connects us all… (sigh) Sora… sometimes I really hate the day I met that kid, I couldn't keep my emotions checked around him; he reminded so much of me, and Riku… Sasuke"

**"According to what Yen Sid said, you had a really strong heart, and it's light was as strong as Sora's"**

"I know Kurama, I know… it's just that when that weapon choose me, it only brought problems to the organization, and you know how that ended"

**"The keyblade just accelerated something that was already coming, Ferithos was already lost in darkness"**

"But they were my friends Kurama… There had to be other way"

**"They are not dead, you gave them enough time to reconsider what they did, even if I think that won't change anything"**

"I promised I would never use the Keyblade again, unless it was REALLY necessary, if the day comes I have to use it against them, I doubt my heart could handle it…"

**"You'll cross that bridge when you have to… I thrust you Naruto, and I'll be always here for you, besides I have no other place to go"**

"Really funny Kurama, but… thanks… now we have to find the way out of here, I can't let Orochi – Temme take the old man's life like the last time, and this time I have the skills to stop him"

**"Just don't go outside and go overkill… it would be reaaalllyyy weird that a twelve year old genin go out rampaging with an unknown doujutsu and with sage mode activated, launching Rasenshuriken and Bijuudama everywhere, or that you start using our full Bijuu mode, or the power my old man gave you with my full Susano'o, launching Kamui–shuriken to that Snake bastard, even if he deserves it, that would really take the spotlights, and it would be easier to explain the Keyblade and the other worlds… or maybe not… but you catch my point"**

"And Sakura told me that I was the idiot…" answered Naruto face palming "I think that after all this years the concept of subtlety has drilled hard on my head"

**"I have saw the stupidities you make when you are pissed off, and your memories with Orochimaru are not exactly the merrier ones…"**

"Bu-but now I have more self control…" he said pouting and scratching the back of his head while looking at his feets

**(sigh) "I hope so kit… I hope so… sometimes I doubt you are 35 years old"**

"Technically I'm twelve right now"

**"Whatever… better return to the real world now, the sedatives have worn off and now I can sense someone coming… no wait, there are two chakra signatures and they are… Anko and Ibiki? Uh oh…"**

"Yeah… uh oh…"

**_(end song)_**

Naruto opened his eyes to check the room, the light was dim enough to no harm his eyes, but allow him to look his surroundings, he was tied up on a chair in front of a wooden table with two more chairs, and he had only brown pants on, a big mirror reflected his image, he still had his two braids still at each side of his face, but the tail on his hair was undone, letting it hung freely shoulder length, it was clearly an interrogation room of the T & I department of Konoha, and he was really tempted to start making funny faces on that mirror, knowing that somebody behind it would watch him… fortunately (or sadly, depending on with side you are) the door opened to let Anko and Ibiki enter the small room, Anko was smiling, a smile that promised pain, and Ibiki was with his usual stoic face… this promised be fun…

"Hey Ibiki, is the old man on the other side of the mirror?" Taking the silence as a yes, he started yelling "¡Eh, Hiruzen, just for the record, I'm still really disappointed of you! Well, back with you guys, which will be the role-play here? Good cop, bad cop? Or the traditional tag team?... Ohhhh, you will take turns, first physical torture, then mind break, you should have brought a Yamanaka, it would be easier, I show you what you want to see, and we can go then happily to our normal life, it would be faster and more pleasant for us here"

"SILENCE!" Roared Ibiki, tired of the kid's insolence "you are charged of usurp Naruto Uzumaki's identity by Mind Control, or possession, and…"

"HAHAHAHAHA… that's a good one, now you will start telling me that I'm Orochimaru, and I let me capture just to have a shot killing the old man Hokage… nah… it's just me 'ttebayo, that's why a Yamanaka should be here, it would make things easier"

"No more interruptions shall be allowed… Anko, take care of him"

"As you wish Ibiki… now pretty boy, where should I start making you…"

"Come on Anko – Chan, you know the fox will heal anything you do to me, unless it is a fatal wound, I guess… so start doing your stuff, I answer your questions, and everybody return to their usual Agenda… mine is kinda busy, you know? I have to help Sasuke – Temme train for his fight with Gaara"

"Ohhhh boy, nobody calls me like that, and I'm afraid that your dirty plans won't work now, we have had you sedated for the last week, but no Yamanaka could enter that thick head of yours, and like we could do nothing, Hokage – Sama gave us the pleasure of taking the answers out of you, by any means…"

"Wowowowo… are you telling me that right now Sasuke could be fighting Gaara?"

"Yup, your treason plan won't work because…"

"Treason? What the hell are you talking about women… damn it… you must free me… NOW!"

"SILENCE, YOU ARE THE PRISIONER HERE, AND YOU CAN'T START…"

"GODDAMN IT, OROCHIMARU MIGHT BE INVADING KONOHA RIGHT NOW AND TAKING THE OLD MAN'S LIFE! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't worry, the old man will not die today, but you precious village will suffer the invasion anyways"

"That… that voice… no… it can't be, it's not time yet…"

**_(Play song: Sacred Moon - Kingdom Hearts II OST)_**

"That's not the most polite way of greeting a friend, Yuura…" a man said walking out of something similar as a fissure in the air

"Ferithos… so this means the other are out as well?"

"I'm afraid that's not the case, old friend, the moment you used your Pandora's box, my conscience was near the space – time breach you created, so with a little effort I could finally escape, I had to make a deal with Orochimaru to get a new body… but don't worry, there's still time, and I will repay the favor you ,unconsciously, gave me, I'll free you from here" he told Naruto while untying him and banishing the seals

"I could have done that alone…" Naruto took the chance to glance at his once friend, a man close to 30 years, brown eyes, short black spiky hair and a goatee on the chin, a long black cloak similar to Naruto's one, but without the hood, black pants, boots and gloves, and a big hammer standing next to him "now they will believe that I had an accomplice"

"You are indeed intriguing, Yuura… I'm somebody who tried to kill you once, but you are now talking with me like nothing of that happened"

"I've had the same experience before, so it's not big news to me, and I also believe that my friend is still there, lost in all that darkness, besides that, I know you very well Ferithos, your honor can't let you make a deal with Orochimaru, so you would eventually betray him, and you know he won't keep his part of the deal in the end, but that same honor don't allow to take care of him by yourself, so you would need somebody to make the dirty work for you… and who better than somebody that has a grudge against him?"

"Your mind is as sharp as I remember it, all those years with Mavis Vermilion really done wonders with your logical mind… indeed I expect you take care of Orochimaru in my name, beings like him are truly despicable… later we can fix our differences"

"You notice that now that you are here, I can freely use my time release, don't you?"

"You have always been an unstable variable on the equation, Yuura, especially after that peculiar acquisition you got your hands on, and I finally understood that is useless fight directly against you, but if I can mold your surroundings to force you walk the way I wish…"

"Y'know Ferithos, I never liked your speeches, too long and complicated, you sound like a cliché villain, unfolding your plan even before it starts working"

"Oh, Xeren, as pertinent as always, I leave Yuura on your… capable… hands, I have other… necessities awaiting for my attention, our guests here should unfroze on about ten minutes, so I advice you hurry up, until another chance… gentlemen" then another fissure on the air appeared behind Ferithos, he picked his hammer from the ground and walked through it, disappearing after a few seconds

"Take this Yuura, I found your garments on the other room"

"Thanks Xeren, we need to hurry, I doubt Orochimaru would help him without getting something beforehand, how much until Sasuke's fight?" he asked while dressing on his black clothes

"Technically it should have started by now, but when I left he haven't arrived yet"

"It seems Kakashi wants to make a dramatic entrance again, good, that gives us enough time"

"But it took me almost half an hour, we won't make it before the fight finishes"

"Xeren, you saw Ferithos use his space – time manipulation, now this is dead time, we have no restriction at all"

"Finally, I was tired of walking everywhere" he then extended his hand and a bo staff appeared out of nowhere, it was wooden, with complex carvings on its body, and on each end the carving of an eagle head, then he started spinning it in front on him, until something similar like a portal appeared in front of him (**A/N:** Think of it as one of the nether realm portals of mortal kombat, but brighter and kinda unstable) "need a ride?"

"Nah… I missed this old bastard" now with all his clothes on, he mimicked the pose of a samurai unleashing his katana, and activating one of his sleeves seals, a katana appeared on his hands, it's handle was orange, with black and red stripes of leather wrapping it, the guard had the form of flames wrapping around the blade collar, and the Scabbard was of a mix of orange and red, then he stated while unfolding the sword "¡Shine with pure light… **Yoake**!" the unleashed Sword shined with a bright light instead of blade, and with a swift movement he made a cut in the air and then folded the sword again, once the guard touched the scabbard, the air in front of him opened and revealed a passage of light in the form of a cut, then the sword disappeared again on one of the seals, and walking through the portals they headed to the Stadium, once the portals closed, Anko and Ibiki unfroze and acted like nothing had happened

_**(end song)**_

"…DEMANDING ANYTHING! Wait… where is he?"

"He was here just a second ago, damn, he escaped... use a summon to inform Lord Hokage immediately of this, I'll go and take an ANBU squad to track him down, now we know he is interested on this exams, and we can't let him success" not waiting for a confirmation, she shunshined to the ANBU headquarters while Ibiki finished the note and used one of his bat summons to deliver it, and with a poof of smoke the bat was gone, and Ibiki went with Anko to help with the search.

* * *

When they reached the stadium, Gaara was already on his sand sphere, ready to unleash Shukaku, and Sasuke was on the other side, gathering chakra to perform the Chidori

"Perfect timing" muttered Naruto "I'll go and take Kabuto out of the game now, that will confuse Orochimaru and the invasion army once they don't see the genjutsu activate, and will give us time to take Hiruzen in my case, and Sasuke on yours, out of reach of the snake, then you help Sasuke and the others beat up reason on Gaara"

"Ok, but… will you be fine?"

"When I have had any problem on missions?" Naruto answered activating Rinnegan and disappearing with Kamui

_"Show off" _muttered Xeren before he jumped to the arena, knowing that a great battle would start soon…

_**(Play song: Darkness of the Unknown - Kingdom Hearts II OST)**_

Once he spotted Sasuke charging the Jinchuuriki with a Chidori on his hand, he knew the moment had arrived to start with the invasion plans, and making a large series of signs he prepared to cast the massive Genjutsu, but before he casted it, a weird feeling on his neck stopped him… and when he saw under him, his body was falling directly to the stands where people was watching the fight… the last thought that flashed through his mind before everything became black was "H-how was I discovered…?"

Orochimaru was enjoying the battle, his future vessel was really promising, he managed to damage Gaara, and then the kid collapsed, his brothers rushed to the arena and took his body, then they jumped out to the forest, now he was only waiting to see the feathers fall and watch everybody sleep… but instead of feathers, a headless body fall on the spectators stand, and then somebody screamed, making everybody try to escape the stadium... the words of that guy, Ferithos, reminded him of his mistake, and when he turned to face the Hokage, he found a kid with a black cloak, golden hair with two braids on each side of his face, and his hair tied on a tail in the back of his head, he had 3 marks on each cheek, similar to whiskers, and uneven eyes, one was clear sky – blue, while the other was red, no pupil, and a strange pattern of circles one above the other, and a tomoe on each one; throwing Kabuto's head to his feet "I see…"

Sasuke was ecstatic, he had finally managed to harm the kid, then he collapsed and his brothers took him out of the arena… he had won, and he had achieved it thanks to the help of his friends, specially Naruto, he had to thank him after he won the tournament, and he was turning to face the proctor, and tell him to call the match, but a man in a cloak similar to Naruto's one grabbed his shoulder and told him "call your friends, this is gonna get ugly…" and to reinforce his claims, somebody screamed on the stands and everything was chaos then.

Hiruzen had received the message from Ibiki, and was expectant of anything that could mean trouble, but when he heard a scream on the stands he let his guard down, then a hand grabbed his shoulder and he felt like he was being sucked somewhere, when he finally took notice of his new surroundings, the place looked exactly like the stadium he was a second ago, but the colors were like it was in negative, and then he saw a kid with blond hair and uneven eyes "This is bosse's Kamui dimension, here we will safe until everything outside calms down" he didn't heard the words, he only saw the carcass of the kid he once loved like a grandson, and even if this decision would destroy him, he knew it was the right thing to do, what Naruto would have wished to be done, and taking off his robes, he stood with his old combat suit on a combat stance, kunai in hand "I don't know what you did with Naruto, but I know he would agree with me now, I won't let you use Naruto to attack Konoha… Yuura"

Kabuto was dead, Sasuke and the other genin were already tracking Gaara down with Xeren, Hiruzen was safe on his Kamui dimension with a clone, and Orochimaru was finally in front of him… now was his chance to change Sasuke's grim fate, even before it started, he had never been somebody to believe in fate, and now he would prove it, and after throwing Kabuto's head to Orochimaru's feet he told him "This time I won't fail Orochimaru, this time YOU will fall… believe it!"

**_(end song)_**


	7. Chapter six:Many fronts, one final heart

**(A/N:) And another chapter (yay!) this one will be quite larger that the others for two reasons, first one, I really wish to finish this first part of the fanfic to start with the other worlds, I really have some great ideas to other places, and how they would afect the lifes of the three main protagonists (say Naruto, Natsu and Sora) but I don't want to sacrifice the quallity of the chapters for that, so bigger chapters, yeah, and the second one is that I see many hits on this fanfic, wich is great, thank you guys, really apreciate it, and some more people follows this story as well, but 'till now, I onli have one review... even if it was nice when I saw it, now it's knda depressing to see that some stories with less chapters have way more reviews than mine... yeah, it makes me be jealous, but I know there are people who likes this, so I could not stop posting due to that, so let's make a deal, if I get at least 8 reviews o this chapter I'll post another chapter this week with this one's same lenght, but if not, then you will have to wait for an entire week for the next one, and the same for the rest of chapters... is kindda hard to condition the frequency of the chapters, after all in just a week I posted 6, and now only one or two every week depending on how much reviews I get... but try to understand, I have little to no time, and this demands quite a lot of my spare time, I love to do this, but it's hard, and to see that I don't know how well or bad it's going to the people who reads this... it's kindda frustrating... I'm not saying that I will abandon this, just that it will take more time between chapteers depending on how many reviews I get... so don't get angry please... PLEASE!... tell me if it's right how this goes, or if there would be fine to have any change... any comment is accepted with open arms... if I take them is another story... :3, soooooo let's stop my depressing request and ON WITH THE STORY! :D (Disclaimer? really? go chapter one... maybe I might add That the songs aren't mine too... too bad, they are really cool :P)**

**(A/N:) Update 11/09/14 Same as before, no need to explain**

* * *

Chapter six: Many fronts, one final heart

"Who… who are you... what's happening?" Asked Sasuke, who in the middle of the chaos let him be dragged to the stands, where all the other genin were reunited… all the people were screaming, and big explosions could be heard and seen outside the stadium.

"My name is Xeren kid, big story short… your village is under siege by shinobi of sound and sand, we need to gather your friend and pursue that Gaara kid before he loses control and starts destroying everything"

"But, why would Gaara… of course… Naruto told me about their status as Jinchuuriki, and how the one tail beast could mess up with Gaara's mind… wait… where is Naruto?!"

"Naruto? Oh, you mean Yuura… he's up there" he signaled with his thumb where the Kages box was, and he could see the silhouette of Naruto facing the same guy that gave him that cursed mark on the forest of death, and they were encased in some kind of light barrier – "he went up there to protect the Sandaime, and face Orochimaru"

"ALONE?! Come on, we need to help him, he alone can't…"

"Sasuke, listen to me clearly" Xeren grabbed him by his shoulders and locking his eyes on his own "I'm as worried as you for Yuura's safety, he is as good friend of mine as yours, but right now he is counting on us to stop Gaara, besides, he is not alone, he knows we all care for him, and that gives him strength, just as knowing that he cares for us should give us the strength we need to do what he asks of us, and you should know, he's no pushover, he will perfectly handle Orochimaru alone" he finished giving Sasuke a reassuring smirk, barely noticeable under his high collar

"Yuura? I thought we were talking about Naruto"

"Yeah, I know, but… look, it's a long story that right now we don't have time to discuss, so let's put that aside for now, we have lost enough time with this little chat, go get your friends while I track Gaara, I'll leave a trace for you to follow"

"How can I trust you? You could be planning a trap"

"Look, do whatever you wish, but Yuura… Naruto, he trusts us and I will do this even if you won't help me… the trace will be there if you change your mind" then he started running to the forest, leaving a mark on the first tree with a knife, and then running inside the forest

"I know that I'll regret this" Sasuke muttered while running to the stands were his friends were fighting with some Otto ninjas while formulating a credible excuse to follow that guy Xeren "Hey guys, let's follow the weird guy on a dark cloak that says we need to fight a crazy Jinchuuriki who will surely crush us if we give him the chance because Naruto is facing Orochimaru… alone, while the village is being invaded… It's good to be Naruto's friend, but he's surely a magnet to trouble…"

* * *

"Just great, once boss finally get's acknowledged with the name he chooses, he is accused of being the one behind the invasion… and like usual is me, a clone, the one to handle with the problem while he is having fun outside fighting the bad guy… (Sigh) stealing a line from Shikamaru… _Troublesome_… look old man, I'm just a shadow clone, if you wish to clear this mess wait 'till the boss finishes with Orochi – temme and the invasion finishes, then I'm sure he'll be more than happy to explain all this"

_**(Play song: Sacred distance – Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST)**_

"YOU LIE! I'm not dead yet because you are being restrained by Naruto, I'm sure he's there, fighting to get control once more… FIGHT NARUTO, RETURN TO US, I'LL HELP HOW I CAN FROM OUTSIDE!" he then launched a kunai to the clone, charging behind it while doing hand signs "**Katon: ****Gōkakyū no jutsu" **a great ball of flame erupted from his mouth, almost point blank range, leaving no room to escape or counterattack, but then the clone screamed the name of a jutsu he never heard before…

**"¡Reflectara!" **an energy dome surrounded the clone, and once it received the impact of the fire jutsu both canceled each other, making the dome break like glass, and then every fragment made small energy explosions in the air before fading "impressive, even at your age you don't lose the touch, to force me to use the second stage of reflect to avoid that is quite a feat… but please, stop, if you continue I'll have to counterattack, the fact that I'm a clone doesn't affect the fact that I can also defend myself, the boss poured enough chakra into me to last a couple of days, so please calm down and let's wait 'till every settles down out there"

"SHUT UP! I'll rescue Naruto no matter what, and YOU Yuura, you will have a lot to explain… ¡**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **with a _poof_ of smoke a monkey appeared, he had long white hair which covered part of his face and hands, black cargo pants, an orange jacket with black stripes and fur on the sleeves, from where long black sleeves covered a fishnet shirt underneath, he wore no gloves or sandals, and he had a Konoha headband on his forehead "Enma, I need your help to stop this guy…"

"Tell me Hiruzen" Enma spoke "why are you fighting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"He's somehow being controlled, I haven't seen this guy, but he insists we call him Yuura, and…"

"Wait Hiruzen… did you said Yuura?" Hiruzen nodded and extended his hand to Enma, signaling him to transform into his Staff form "I'm sorry Hiruzen, but this time I won't help you" he then walked to the kid in front of him and kneeled, bowing slightly his head showing respect, Hiruzen was with his mouth hanging from this surprise "I'm sorry, Lord Yuura, I didn't knew you had finally recovered your memories, but I must say that meddling with that event was a foolish stunt, the impact that event had in history was too great to change, so the resilience of time just managed to make your attempts futile… and I see Hiruzen is not informed about this…"

"Enma please…" the clone said scratching his cheek and smiling embarrassed "you know how the boss hates honorifics… just call him by his name… and I'm just a shadow clone, the boss if out of this Kamui dimension fighting that Snake bastard"

"Again meddling with the time stream?"

"Ferithos..." hearing that name Enma paled, making his face almost match with his hair "he returned… and he somehow contacted Orochimaru and made a deal with him… this is dead time now"

"So… if you recovered your memories Naruto, why you didn't summoned a toad to inform us about this?"

"In this moment of the timeline Jiraya haven't taught me the Rasengan because the old man there jailed me, so I haven't signed the contract with the toads yet, sooo technically I'm not a toad summoner, and like that contract signed is like the charm I need to make effective the summon, I doubt I can do it for now."

"Plausible explanation… like we won't leave this dimension for a while, why don't you take this chance to explain Hiruzen what is really happening? After this little display, and considering this is dead time, it's useless to keep this a secret, I'll stay to help you explain, and I bet he is quite confused right now"

"Indeed… come here old man, take a seat, there's a lot to say, and even if we have some spare time, I doubt we can cover everything, so I'll try to summarize as much as I can…" Naruto's clone said. After recovering from his original shock, and seeing both of them speaking so casually, Hiruzen nodded and sat on the floor in front of Naruto's clone as he did the same, Enma just stayed stood by their side

"How… you both…"

"Patience old man" answered Naruto's clone "let me explain this at a low rate so you can understand; we'll eventually reach the point on how I know Enma, Gamabunta, Manda and Katsuyu, but for now let's start with the basics… you'll see, the time is a fragile concept created by humans in an attempt to measure what surrounded them, gradually it became "real" if you wish to call it, but at the same time it is relative, making it quite unstable, because there is no really time, but space that surround us… remember my father's signature jutsu? The Hiraishin? Well, that's a simple example of what I'm telling you, he used the seal in those kunai to harbor himself onto something, and then opened a breach in the space, making the time nonexistent… what seemed to be a teleportation, was just him moving between dimensions in a short rate, using the seal on the kunai like a beacon to know how to return here, not really focusing on the "alternate" dimension he was stepping in, and those incursions were so small that the changes that could happen were minimal, so he didn't noticed it… returning to the topic, it's easy to bent time and space to your will if you know how because of this instability, making this, and other worlds, vulnerable to somebody who could use this in a wrong way and cause a drastic change in the flow of time that could lead on the destruction of said world… that's were Katami appears…"

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

"What's up, can't stand your ground with a kid?" Mocked Naruto once again countering another jutsu launched by Orochimaru "and I barely have to use my eye… so much of the legendary snake Sannin…"

Orochimaru couldn't understand what was happening… he, one of the legendary _Densetsu no Sannin_, the most powerful of the three, couldn't manage to stop the kid in front of him, even with the advices he took from Ferithos his pride wouldn't let him accept the fact that he was being pummeled down by a 12 year old kid… he would have to use the triumph card he was saving for his master… every jutsu countered perfectly with its counter element, and elements only available to Kekkei Genkay… such was the power of the Rinnegan…

_**(Play song: La Cloche – Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST)**_

"Kukuku… impressive the power of that eye of yours, Naruto – Kun… it seems I made a mistake taking Sasuke – Kun as my new vessel… yeah… I think I have the perfect answer to get rid of that… tenant inside you… such power…" the sick smile on Orochimaru's face, with that inhumanly large tongue licking his lips, like tasting the power he considered his already… it send shivers down Naruto's spine, and immediately a fiery feeling started forming on his chest, inhuman rage filled his body remembering the same wicked smile every time something bad happened in his life… everything he had done, or would do if he didn't stopped him now… a feral scream escaped his throat at all this thoughts.

"You will have nothing… you don't deserve to have anything…" slowly he bent down in all fours, his hair hiding his eyes, but the nails on his hands had elongates, like claws "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME ONCE, I WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" dark energy in the form of smoke started emanating from him, the force of it was quite oppressing, and slowly his hands started to be covered by some kind of dark substance similar in color to his cloak, no longer with the form of fingers, but dark, compact and sharp claws; some spots of his hair were also covered by this weird substance, and it was starting to cover his neck, and part of his right cheek, while something similar to a tail started to sprout from his lower back, made by the same black matter, as he rose his face to stare Orochimaru, his once big deep clear blue eyes were now with yellow, glowing slitted pupils.

"So much power… you will indeed be such a good vessel Naruto – Kun… show me… show me all your power"

**"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"** A booming voice screamed on Naruto's mind "**come on Naruto, snap out of it… the darkness is starting to control you, I know how bad you feel, but you are better than this… control yourself, don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you like this" **The words of Kurama made Naruto regain some consciousness, and fighting with the cloud of hate and anger he could regain some control over his body, shaking his head he stared again at Orochimaru, his pupils still slitted, but now with the usual clear blue color of his eyes, and started planning how to use this new power to defeat the cause of such hatred

**"You…** won't… win…" his voice started rasped and dark, but slowly it regained its natural tone, then he dashed behind the Sannin surprising him again with such speed that he couldn't spot him until it was too late, a blurry of punches and slashes at high speed punished him from every side, letting the new instincts take control of his body, but not his mind, focusing solely on destroying the man in front of him, finishing with a wide slash to his torso, launching Orochimaru to the other side of the improvised arena, and landing again on all fours panting slowly, not actually because of physical exhaustion, but for the strain of keeping the darkness at bay (Think of the basic combo of anti – Sora, but without his summoning the big ball of darkness at the end)

"Kukuku… interesting display of Taijutsu, Naruto – kun, as strong and fast as Maito Gai's Goken style, but feral and wilder, feel proud that you have forced me to use this technique, sadly it will be the last one you'll ever see… as yourself of course… ¡**Kuchiyose – Edo Tensei!" **after slamming both palms on the floor three coffins sprouted from the ground, each one with the kanji of first, second and fourth respectively, then the three coffins opened, and three silhouettes stepped out of each coffin looking at the kid in front of them, specially the third one, with similar blonde hair, wearing standard shinobi gear, and a white haori with the kanji of "Fourth Hokage" on the back "Na… Naruto?"

"No… not you… from everybody not you… dad…" Said Naruto crawling backwards slowly, not noticing that he had said it aloud

"Dad? Ohhhh… I see… everything fits now… how sweet, a family reunion"

"Orochimaru? You freaking snake, tell me what you have done to my son, tell me what am I doing he…" Minato was suddenly shocked by a scream, a scream filled with hatred, pain and sadness, turning again to face his son, he was speechless at the sigh before him, Naruto's eyes were now glowing yellow, without any sign of recognition on them, a new scream showed how his teeth became sharper, and his canines elongates until they took the form of fangs, and slowly the scream transformed into an animal growl, stripped of any humanity, while the black substance finally covered fully Naruto's body, making three more tail – like appendages sprout from the same place the first one appeared, and now, with the darkness on full control of Naruto's body, he was on all fours, snarling to the people in front of him, yellow eyes glowing in the mass of darkness his body was now, and four tails waving behind him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!" screamed Minato, launching one of his tri – pronged kunai to Orochimaru

"Edo Tensei…" muttered the Nidaime Hokage "a technique to bring the dead back…"

"I told you this technique couldn't bring anything good brother" the Shodaime Hokage said, still staring Naruto, who was staring them back, like a confused animal, not attacking, but defensive instead

_**(End Song)**_

_**(Play song: L'Impeto Oscuro – Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST)**_

"Na… Naruto…" the kid's attention turned to the image of Minato, slowly approaching him with a hand extended in a soothing manner "it's me… do you recognize me? I'm you father…" Naruto first crawled a few steps back, but then he too approached slowly, curiosity clear on his face, the hand came close to his face, almost touching it, but then the kid snarled dangerously and backed away, Minato also felt the danger approaching behind him and used Hiraishin on the kunai he previously threw to Orochimaru, just then he saw said Sannin striking the air where his head previously was with a kunai, it had a tag attached to it, and then he saw the other two kages already had one embedded on the back of their heads, he recognized the tags as mind suppressing seals

"Damn it" cursed Orochimaru "Shodaime, Nidaime, take care of the kid, I'll handle the Yondaime alone" not saying anything both kages launched themselves to the kid, trying to strike him, Minato tried to stop them, but Orochimaru appeared in front of him "Now, Minato, I think we have things to settle now, don't we? I summoned you, and I can banish you the same way"

"What have you done to my son, you treacherous bastard? I know of the Edo Tensei, and I know how to resist it… but to transform my son into that… that monster… I pretend to take you with me once I return to the stomach of the Shinigami"

"Kukuku… so confident are we? I didn't do that to your son Minato… it was his own power, that I pretend to master once he becomes my new vessel, and you, my old friend, will help me do it, even if you like it or not" he stated preparing another kunai with the same tag as the other one he tried to use on him before

"Try to do that again Orochimaru… I dare you…" he took another tri – pronged kunai and prepared a defensive stance and then charged to Orochimaru, who also charged him, and both clashed Kunai before Orochimaru tried a kick to Minato's side, but he blocked it with his arm and deflected it, using the other arm to form a energy sphere, and shove it to Orochimaru's stomach "**Rasengan" **the attack landed, but "Orochimaru" dissolved in mud, immediately Minato released the Rasengan and blocked the tagged kunai coming from behind with his own again

"Impressive Minato, to resist the influence of the Edo Tensei… but it is not fully developed so this was expected…"

Minato didn't wait to let him finish talking, so he charged once again, but Orochimaru noticed and flashed through hand signs "**Futon: Daittopa" **a strong gust of wind flew right to Minato, but he jumped to evade it, then launched his kunai, and with a single hand sign he called "**Kunai kage Bushin no jutsu" **in a cloud of smoke nearly fifty kunai appeared raining down on him, but twisting his body in inhuman ways he evaded all of them, and in a flash of yellow Minato appeared behind him with another Rasengan already on his hand, he shoved it on the snake's back, it made contact and exploded in an energy dome, then he was sent flying by the force of the explosion, but then his mouth opened in inhuman proportions, and Orochimaru appeared unharmed, Minato once again used Hiraishin on a kunai near Orochimaru and punched him on the gut sending him flying, then reappeared again behind him and send a kick on his back launching him to a tree, but before he impacted he flashed under him and with an uppercut he sent him to the air with a loud snap of his teeth being forced to smash by the strength of the punch, while on air Orochimaru opened his mouth aiming to Minato, and the blade of a sword appeared from it, getting larger and larger to reach Minato, but then he used Hiraishin again to evade it "Kusanagi" he muttered to himself, and then he saw the previous Hokages fighting his son, Hashirama used his **Mokuton: Dai Jurin no Jutsu ** and a forest was surrounding them, and was commanding the trees to encase Naruto, while Tobirama used his **Suiton: Suijinheki** to cut any escape to Naruto, but the transformed kid in a display of speed, avoided the trees and charged to Hashirama, clawing through him merciless… if those were actual living bodies… he then jumped backwards and used his tails to smash Tobirama to the ground and unleash series of punches and slashes to his body, ending on the air, forming a sphere of darkness under him, practically obliterating Tobirama… "I need to free them from the control, but how… yeah… of course!" he was awakened from his musing by the sound of something approaching him, again with Hiraishin he avoided being pinned to the ground by white snakes coming out from Orochimaru's sleeves "Damn you Minato… that stupid jutsu is nothing but a nuisance… in the end I'll get you" he opened his mouth, and a snake came out of it, with the handle of a sword out of its mouth, Orochimaru grabbed it and again charged Minato unleashing it "You can't escape the sword of Kusanagi!" once again Minato used Hiraishin, but this time he closed distance between then, and with a kunai on his hand he deflected the sword, just getting a scratch on the cheek, and slammed his other hand on the Sannin's chest "**Fuuinjutsu:** **Contract seal" **a complicated array appeared on Orochimaru's chest, and he was sent again skidding on the floor a few betters backwards, he then turned to see the attacks on his son had stopped, and both Hokages slowly regained consciousness and avoided a slash from Naruto's claws

"What happened?" asked Tobirama

"You got under control of Orochimaru, but I used a contract seal to deny it, now you have your consciousness back" answered Minato avoiding another swing of Kusanagi

"Damn you Minato… you took the Hokage seat from me, and now you had to mess with my plans"

"Take care of your son Minato… it seems he has lost any sign of control over himself, and is acting just like an animal" said Hashirama avoiding again another punch of Naruto "maybe you can make him awaken, me and my brother will take care of our summoner now that we can fight"

"Ok" avoiding another hit Minato used Hiraishin to teleport behind Orochimaru and punched him hard enough to bury him on the floor, then he used Hiraishin again to appear near the other two Hokages, and nodding to them, they turned to face Orochimaru while he faced his son.

Naruto stopped his onslaught of attacks when he noticed the blonde man… something on him was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it… slowly he approached him, curious about who was this man, he didn't seem to try to harm him like the other two, he raised one hand, in a calming manner… something told him that he meant no harm, but when he raised the other hand, he saw he was holding something sharp with three blades, only one thing came to his mind then… danger, enemy… attack…

Minato saw that Naruto seemed to recognize him, and stopped his attack, his head was tilted to a side while he was crawling slowly to him, curiousness clearly on his bright yellow eyes, his tales swinging playfully on his back, if he hadn't saw what he was capable before, he could think it was kind of… cute… he extended one hand in front of him, in a soothing way "Calm down Naruto… it's me, Minato, your father" he then raised his other hand, forgetting he was holding a kunai on it, and he cursed his carelessness when he saw the curious demeanor of his son change to an angry expression when he saw the kunai on his hand, he threw aside the kunai, to show he meant no harm, but it was too late, with a final hiss Naruto launched himself, claws first, to attack his father, he had no choice but to skid aside, grab the kunai and adopted a defensive stance "please Naruto… don't force me to do this, you cannot harm me, but I can harm you… snap out of it damn it… WAKE UP NARUTO!" He tried to make his son stop, but then with another growl and a hiss, he bare his fangs to him and charged again.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

The fight had finally finished, everything happened almost the same as Yuura… no, Naruto, had told him before, the exception was that instead of Naruto, this time Sasuke was the one to defeat Shukaku, with the help of a pineapple – like hairstyle boy who muttered _troublesome_ like it was a mantra, a boy with a white puppy and another kid who commanded bugs, a pink haired girl and another with short blue hair and pale eyes stayed behind to hinder the other two Sunna kids, they had needed almost none of his assistance, their teamwork was almost flawless, and the strategies of the pineapple kid were simple and effective… most of the times, he only needed to help them once the Shukaku was totally released, and what a hell of a bastard he was, but in the end he managed to help Sasuke reach the head of the Tanuki and wake Gaara up, now Sasuke was facing the beaten Gaara, not in a good state himself, trying to do what Naruto did once… befriend him

_**(Play song: Distant from you… - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance OST)**_

"H… how could you beat me… you were supposed to validate my existence, but now… my existence means nothing..."

"I was like you once" Sasuke said with a melancholic tone on his voice, remembering how everything was so sad and dark before "and sometimes similar ideas try to find their way inside my head, but I'm no longer like that… I used to think that I had to walk an avenger path alone, that everybody only would hinder me… I was afraid that if somebody befriended me I would lose them too, like I lost my family once… I used to think that everybody had to respect me for my name, and bow down to me, give me whatever they had in order to become stronger…"

"But that's true… the only way to validate our existence is to become stronger than others, and kill them to prove it"

"One day I was beat to an inch of my life by a _Dobe"_ he smirked at the nickname "and I was infuriated because I thought that I was much better than him… but something he said was rounding my head… he said that I had caused much suffering and pain to many people… including him… Had I become like _that_ man, too surmised in my seek of vengeance that I didn't noticed that there were others like me? Others who cared about me, even if I didn't pay any attention to them? Tell me Gaara, you have anybody that cares for you?"

"No… even father tries to kill me every chance he has… some time ago there was… a person… who told me that there were wounds that could not be healed with medicine ...but with love… that person tried to kill me later"

"I too had somebody who I loved, but he betrayed me and my family…" he said this on a bitter tone "and it's true, it is hard to live with that… but what that person told you was right, there are wounds that can only be healed with love… look behind me Gaara… what do you see?"

"I see your partners, who were obliged to defeat me in order to protect your village"

"That's… part true… it was their duty to protect the village from threats like you but… they are also my friends, people who cares about me in the same way I care about them… in a time I kept them away from me, because I thought friendship was a weakness, but then I had a little chat with Naruto… he had quite a worse time than me, he is the same as you, you know? He also _holds something"_ he didn't said anything about the Kyuubi per request of Naruto, he said that he himself would clear that later to everybody "and for that the village hated him, he told me that he could have become just like me or you if he didn't found his "precious people", they helped him overcome all the hate he received, and always bear a smile, and even if I didn't considered him my friend, he was there always trying to make me company… and now I can see why he could bear it… he wasn't alone like me or you, he let people help him bear the burden he had, like I try to do now, I let people around me help me carry my burden, as I help them carry their own, it's easier when you know somebody will be there by your side if you need them"

"But I don't have anybody to share my burden with…"

"Then, Sabaku no Gaara…" Gaara raised his head to see Sasuke imitating one of Naruto's trademark big goofy smiles to him "would you like to be my friend? Would you like to share your burden with me?" he said extending his hand to Gaara

"Y… yes…" Gaara said shaking his had, he had tears on his cheeks, but not from pain or hate like when he was child, they were tears of joy, of happiness "I want to be your friend, Sasuke Uchiha" said this both collapsed on the ground due to tiredness, Sasuke still had that big goofy smile plastered on his face, while Gaara had a small peaceful smile on his.

"Once again Naruto…" muttered Xeren while the Sunna kids grabbed Gaara, and the Konoha genin helped Sasuke get on his feet to return to the village "you truly can make the impossible happen… it seems that your previous sacrifice was not a waste at all" then he joined the group of ninjas return to the village, he had to see if Naruto had finally defeated the root of so many of his problems

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

"I find it hard to believe… all that you say is quite… surreal… but if Enma here says it is true, then I can't deny it… Kakashi will be demolished when he discovers it… Obito really had an impact on him, and he never forgave himself for letting him die…"

"But now boss is trying to change things for the better… the apparition of Ferithos allowed some drastic changes that will benefit us in the end, right now Sasuke will not escape with Orochimaru, and so much of the later disasters will be avoided, Kabuto is dead, so there will be no Edo Tensei army or overpowered mutant snake Sage… but about Akatsuki, there's a lot to be done yet…"

"Don't worry Naruto" said Enma "if Kurama actually is helping you this time, then you will have so much extra help now to defeat them, and regarding Madara… if you managed to convince Nagato once that you could bring peace to the world, then now you have the strength to reinforce that theory, he can even join your cause, and so the resurrection of Madara can be avoided… as for Obito… that's something Kakashi will have to face alone"

"This is all I can do now, we have to wait until the boss finishes out there so we can come out and start the rebuild of the village, with My and Yamato – taichou's Mokuton it can be done in no time"

"But Naruto" said Hiruzen "do you really want to let others know about your skills? It can bring some unwanted attention on you"

"No problem old man, the boss is more than capable of handling such pressure, besides…" the clone then went wide eyed and started clutching his chest, where his heart would be placed "no… no… NO… GET BACK FROM ME… NOW!"

_**(Play song: The eye of darkness – Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST)**_

"What is happening Naruto?" asked Enma worried "why are you like that"

"GET AWAY… NOW! THE DARKNES… IS TAKING CONTROL… OF THE BOSS HEART… GAHHHH!"

"Naruto… come on Enma, we need to get some distance, and we have no idea what this "darkness" is doing on Naruto"

**"Oh, old man… you have no idea how right you are…" **The eyes of the clone of Naruto were now with yellow glowing slitted pupils, and his voice was dark and deep "**tell me, what are you going to do with all this information now… are you going to run to the council and inform them? Make Danzou take me under his wing to make me an emotionless weapon to serve the village? Will you sentence me to death for becoming a threat to the village?"**

"What are you talking about Naruto…? I would never do such a thing… you are like a grandson to me…"

**"LIES! It had always been lies with you **_**old man**_**, you denied me the knowledge of my heritage, you let me live an inferno of life for my childhood, you sonically told me that you had no idea who my parents were, and told me I was an orphan… I could have had the respect and knowledge of the village, but you preferred to keep a foolish promise to a dead man… the man who cursed me with such a burden… I could have left the village with Tsunade, or you could have forced Jiraya take me with him, but no… you had to choose the village first, denied me from a normal life because Iwa and Kumo could start another war because of that… you didn't let me leave the village with my godparents because it would prove to be a weakness to the village, to lose its Jinchuuriki… you kept telling me you cared about me, when you only cared about yourself and this FUCKING VILLAGE! You knew I was mistreated in the academy, but you did nothing about it… you knew the ANBU would only protect me once I was lying on a puddle of my own blood… but did nothing… you let me root on that old apartment, with no food, because you knew that the only stores that would sell food to me would overcharge the prices… I had to survive on garbage Hiruzen… and you did nothing… I hate you, stupid hypocrite… I HATE YOU!" **said that he charged Hiruzen ready to kill the man, and Hiruzen was shocked from this revelation, it was just… true… he saw all this, but he did nothing thinking he would endure it, he knew about all the mistreatments, and he only applied the punishment once the guilty one was found, and that was almost never… every single word Naruto said was true… and it felt so… bad… so terribly bad… he truly deserved to die… he had failed Minato even before all of this started, he had failed Minato on this Naruto's timeline, as well as in this timeline… resigned he kneeled down and awaited for his death, eyes closed, and waited…. And waited… but nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes, and found those slitted pupils staring him, but they were no longer yellow, they were red

_**(End Song)**_

_**(Play song: Hand to Hand – Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST)**_

**"So, you are giving up so soon, Hiruzen?"** This voice was still deep, but unlike the other one, this was still… human? No… it was still deep and dark, but there was something different, some kind on warmth on it "**maybe all Dark Naruto told you was right, but what will you do about it? He is still not dead, and you can make amends with Naruto once he returns to normal, but now you have to listen to me…"**

"Kurama?" asked Enma, recovering too from his shock, but not actually from the change of Naruto, but what he actually said… did Hiruzen really did all that to the kid? He would have a long chat with his summoner later, and would consider removing the contract from him, but now there were more urgent matters "How did you controlled this clone?"

**"Easy… Naruto's heart is being pulled into darkness thanks to that snake and his rambling about power…** **and then he used Edo Tensei to resurrect Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime Hokage, Naruto could not stand seeing his father be summoned like a weapon, and his anger exploded making him loose himself on the darkness… we need to help him now… I can make a couple of clones now under my influence, to look for Xeren and the rest of genin… maybe his friends can help him awaken… you need to come with me too, he holds you on high places amongst his precious people Hiruzen, despite everything… I will take you out of this Kamui dimension, so hang on me"** understanding there was no time to lose on questions both grabbed his shoulder and vanished in a swirl to the real world, just as they made it out, they saw the Kage's box surrounded by a barrier, most of the village destroyed, but gracefully no causalities on their side, and a group of Genin guided by a man on a dark cloak approaching the scene.

**"Xeren, there's no time to explain, we need to get in the Kage box, and we need your portal to enter, bring Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, NOW"**

"Wow… slow down Kurama… what's the problem, Naruto can more than likely handle Orochimaru alone"

**"Xeren, he is losing himself to the darkness as we speak, that bastard used Edo Tensei on his father…"**

"Oh no… what could… I've got it!" he said snapping his fingers "his sword can clear his darkness"

**"But I can't summon it, the keyhmpfff"**

"No that one baka" he said covering the clone's mouth "the other one, his zampakuto… it can help"

**"True… but only him can unleash it's shikai… maybe if I manage to get it out from his seal the spirit of the sword can reach him and awaken him… it's risky, but it's all we have now, open the portal, we still need all the help we can get"**

"You heard kids, come on, maybe you can't understand now, but it's important you come if you wish to help Naruto" he said opening a portal with his bo staff "he needs us now, let's not defraud him" and after that, everybody entered the portal ready to help the one who did so much for them and asked nothing in return.

_**(End Song)**_


	8. Chapter seven: Farewell my friends

**(A/N:) Largest... chapter... so... far... please excuse me if there are some long chapters please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeee... just endure them if you don't like big blocks of writing, I assure you it will worth the sacrifice... I've put so much of myself here to make this one, the last part of this time-travel like story, so now we will move onto the Crossover entirelly, not just Naruto remembering or using skills of other worlds. I had quite a hard time finding songs that fit the moments in the story, and if you feel anoying the fact that sometimes you have to change song after a few paragraphs, don't do it, I just wish to give the best experience I can with this fanfic, it's my first one after all... thanks to those guys are following this fic so far, but please... a review doesn't have to be too long... just a few tips, tell if you like this or not... things like those, if you wish to elaborate further it's up to you, but come on guys, I hope that after this chapter you find this worthy of reviewing... well, enough of me so... ON WITH THE STORY! :D (Disclaimer? meh... too much words already, just look other chapters back)**

* * *

Chapter seven: Farewell my friends, Hi Onii-san!

_**(Play song: Night of Fate – Kingdom Hearts OST)**_

Minato once again dodged another swing of one of his son's tails, and silently cursed when Naruto dashed again and started slashing him once more, his right arm was now gone, but in a few seconds it would regenerate… again. Naruto's attacks were relentless and furious, without remorse, demonstrating that any recognition was gone and only a furious animal was driving the body of his son, he still didn't knew what weird substance was covering his son's body, but it was hard and cold, as if encasing his true skin under it, the other Hokages were still trying to stop Orochimaru, but the bastard dodged any attack that was sent to him with ease, damn his snake skills. His musing was sharply interrupted when Naruto's claws pierced his chest side to side and throw him to one of the trees that survived his previous fight, but again Minato regenerated the missing piece in his body. If this wasn't an Edo Tensei resurrected body, he would have been dead for a while, again "Naruto, try to regain control, this isn't you, I know you are still there… come on wake up!" Once again his word fell on deaf ears as Naruto charged full speed, forcing Minato to use Hiraishin to avoid a hit that would practically erased his torso out of existence, judging by the crater formed on the floor where the punch landed, he needed to stop Naruto somehow, but he was too fast, even for him, and that was a great feat "How could I… seals of course!" he scolded himself for not thinking about this before, he wouldn't feel pain, and this wouldn't harm his son's body, of course if he didn't struggle against it.

"I'm sorry but I have to stop you somehow Naruto, I hope you understand once you wake up" Stated Minato before he jumped to start his plan, first he needed be near Naruto, that would not be a problem, Naruto was already dashing to meet him, and dodging a frontal slash he jumped to position himself behind his son, but he didn't expected Naruto to jump rolling in the air, managing to make his tails act like kicks, each one of them landing a hit on him, and land again on all four facing him, baring his fangs and growling, this would be harder now, it was needed for this to work to land behind Naruto to place the gravity seal, so it would be enough to pull him to the ground and give him enough time to make him regain his senses, but now he was aware if his intentions and it would be harder, once again he tried with another approaching strategy, he pushed Naruto to the side of the field where some of his Kage Bushin kunai have survived, and it had proved to be hard enough given Naruto's speed and fierce combat, but with some patience and taking advantage of his Edo Tensei body he managed to make Naruto land in middle of a group of Hiraishin kunai, and avoiding another swing of tails he used Hiraishin to appear under Naruto, managing to surprise him, and placing his palm on his chest he poured enough chakra to make a seal appear, and immediately reappeared behind him, landing a kick on his back, and combined with the pull of the gravity seal, Naruto landed heavily on the floor, he tried to stand up, but the force of the seal was enough to keep him on the ground, so giving a defeated growl he stopped struggling to get up and let the seal hinder him, glaring and growling Minato.

_**(End Song)**_

"Please forgive me son, but this was necessary… you wouldn't stop attacking me otherwise, and I needed to talk to you" he said crouching in front of him "come on Naruto, I know you can recognize me, fight this strange force, please…" once again he stretched his hand to touch his face, but Naruto snarled and tried to get away from him, proving to be useless when Minato finally managed to place his hand on Naruto's forehead, first he growled again, baring his fangs dangerously, but when Minato started scratching his head playfully while smiling Naruto could not help but feel… safe… this man was giving him a peaceful sensation, making him calm down, and started to think clearly again, or at least as clearly as he could "**Fa…ther?**" he managed to say between growls, indicating he recognized him, and when Minato nodded a playful growl escaped his throat, indicating he was happy, he wasn't clear headed enough to think straight, but his animal instincts told him that he could be happy near this man, who he had now recognized as his father, and forgot to struggle against the pressure on his body to enjoy his father petting him, if his tails were free, they would be swinging happily thanks to this, he was so happy that, unconsciously, he started purring of pure enjoyment, Minato only chuckled because of his son's demeanor.

* * *

_**(Play song: Destiny's force – Kingdom Hearts OST)**_

Orochimaru was cursing under his breath every time he had to dodge an attack from any of his opponents, first the kid humiliated him by pushing him to the point he needed to use Edo Tensei to stop him, but that backfired him once Minato managed to escape from his total control and used that contract seal on him to null his control over Hashirama and Tobirama, and now he was facing those who were supposed to be his weapons, and he couldn't do anything, because their bodies were indestructible, and the only escape would be to seal them, but that proved to be impossible the first times he tried because every time he managed to get close enough to one, the other would have a clear shot to hit him, now he was limited to dodge every attack that was launched to him, and thanks to his snake-like flexibility he had survived so far, but it was a high bow to his pride, cursing once again he managed to dodge a direct hit from a tree trunk aimed directly to him, and stealing a glance to where father and son were fighting, he cursed loudly now when he saw Minato _petting_ the brat, and he was enjoying it, he hoped that they would destroy each other, that was his consolation this whole time, but it all had gone exactly the opposite way it was meant to happen, at least the village would be destroyed by now, right?

Something similar to a portal appeared in the middle of the battleground, making everyone attention focus on it, and out from it appeared seven silhouettes, Orochimaru recognized four of them, his former teacher, his monkey summon, Sasuke-kun and that pink haired girl that was with Sasuke on the forest of death, one of the other three he recognized as a Hyuuga, the other two were unknown to him, both on dark cloaks one had a high collar covering his low face and neck, his eyes were red and he had long black spiky hair, he was holding an interesting bo staff, full of inscriptions and carvings, and the other cloaked man, or kid judging by his height, had the same dark clothing, but a hood was covering totally his head, and two slitted pupils could be seen in the shadow covering his face.

The presence of his former teacher here, with Sasuke by his side, only meant that the village had survived and emerged victorious of the invasion, his blood started to boil at the idea that his plan, HIS plan, had ended in failure, his teacher was alive, the village had endured the attack, and by the looks of it, Sasuke had somehow managed to get rid of his Curse seal… Kabuto was dead, and he would need a new vessel soon, he was now outnumbered, and even if he hated to admit it, he needed to retreat now, so taking advantage of this distraction, he signaled his subordinates making the barrier to help him escape, and as soon as the barrier was off he jumped out of reach of the battle, only to be forced back to ground by a hard hit on his shoulder, and when he turned to see his attacker he recognized that weird bo staff from the cloaked man "Now Orochimaru, the fun is just about to begin, why would you leave us now?" and with another hard hit, now on his head, Orochimaru knew no more and fell limp on the floor, unconscious.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

"Tobirama-Sensei, Hashirama-Sensei, it's sad we meet in this situation, but I feel relieved that you weren't forced to do something against your will" said Hiruzen when he saw his predecessors

"I see time haven't treated you in the best way Hiruzen" said Hashirama

"Unfortunately Orochimaru managed to take control of us for a while, thanks to your successor the control was broken, and we managed to give him enough time to make his son return to his senses, at least he seems to have calmed down now, I hope now it will be easier to help him wake up" said Tobirama

"**I'm sorry to interrupt this happy meeting, but your time is no longer amongst the living, and I need to seal you away to avoid this kind of problems again" **said Kurama, still controlling the clone

"Indeed, It have been nice to see you again Hiruzen, I hope the next time we see each other you are peacefully resting from your duties as Shinobi" Said Hashirama, before being totally engulfed by the seal Kurama placed on him

"Please Hiruzen, make sure nobody ever uses this cursed technique again, the suffering it caused to that kid was exactly the opposite thing I expected when I created it" Hashirama asked his student before being sealed away like his brother

"I promise you both I won't allow that to happen" answered Hiruzen before turning to see that Jiraya, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and the rest of the Konoha 12 had arrived seeing that the barrier had faded, and were facing Orochimaru's bodyguards, while Xeren was carrying the unconscious body of Orochimaru, seeing that they where outmatched, the sound four opted to retreat, leaving their master to deal with this alone

* * *

_**(Play song: A walk in Andante – Kingdom Hearts OST)**_

Once all threats were finally dealt with, everybody turned their attention to the still transformed Naruto and his father, still petting and scratching his head to keep him calm, and even if he had not shown hostility towards the newcomers he was a bit tense under his father's caring, ready to react against any attack directed towards him.

"Naruto, is that you?" the voice of a male kid captured his attention; his voice was full of worry and… hope? "What happened to you? Is this what happens when you tap on _that_ chakra?" Now Naruto turned his head, ignoring for a while the hand of his father to see the kid, he had black crow-like hair, black eyes, and was approaching him slowly, trying to touch him like his father was doing before, his yellow eyes widened when realization hit him, and again, he forced his voice to escape his throat "**Sa…su…ke" **he managed to growl, to let him know he had recognized his friend

"Na-Naruto – Kun, do y-you re-remember w-who a-am I?" Hinata stuttered softly, worried about her crush, and afraid he wouldn't remember her

"**Hi…na…ta" **again growled Naruto, trying to turn his head to see her, but the seal wouldn't let him, looking at his father, he growled trying to let him know he wouldn't attack anybody, so he could release whatever was restraining him, and it seemed Minato understood, releasing the chakra on the seal the pressure lifted, and Naruto, again in all fours, slowly crawled towards his friends, he knew they were afraid of him, but he didn't wanted them to be afraid of him, he wouldn't harm his friends, so trying to speak again he growled some words that calmed everyone on the place **"No… harm… me… good"** and releasing a breath they didn't knew they were holding, Sasuke and Hinata approached Naruto more confidently, and letting them know he wasn't going to harm them, he sat on his place (just like a dog) with his four tails playfully dancing behind him, and his big bright yellow eyes were placed on them, but not dangerously, you could see a shine of happiness on them.

Once they reached him both placed their hands on Naruto's head, and he (acting like a puppy) urged them to pet him by moving his head under their hands, Sasuke only scratched briefly his head, feeling awkward with the thought that his best friend was acting like a puppy "I wonder if you will remember this once you regain your common sense… this would be great blackmail material" he said with a mischievous glint on his eyes, while Hinata, not being able to hold herself back jumped over Naruto with a scream of "¡Kawaaiiiii!" and hugged Naruto's head against her chest, while scratching his hair, surprising everybody when Naruto started to purr in pure bliss, making almost everyone chuckle by the scene in front of them.

_**(End Song)**_

"**Even if I enjoy the scene here as much as you, we need to bring Naruto back to his normal self, even if he is calmed now, it's still dangerous" **the cloaked guy said, gaining almost everybody's attention, Minato, who was still crouched watching his son be petted by his friends, recognized that voice, and grabbing a kunai reappeared behind said man with the weapon ready to slash his throat.

"Tell me how you are out of your seal, Kyuubi" Everybody gasped at that statement, except Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, who were still entertained with their own matters

"**I'm not out of the seal Minato" **said Kurama taking the hood out of his head **"I merely took control of one of Naruto's shadow clones when the darkness took control over him, I mean no harm to any of you, I can assure that, you can dispel me if you wish, but you will have to deal with pet Naruto over there for a while"**

"Why would I believe you? One you tried to destroy the village, you could be planning to…"

"He is really trying to help Minato" Said Enma speaking in defense of the fox "We've had a personal meeting with him and Xeren" said pointing the other cloaked man, who only waved his hand in a dismissing manner, like brushing off the unwanted attention on him "and they know a way to revert Naruto back to normal, so I can say that we can trust them"

"**But I'm afraid we need to seal you, I don't know how you are here, it's supposed that you, being imprisoned on the Shinigami's stomach, would be immune to this, but it seems I was wrong. We better to do this before Naruto reverts and sees you again, better for him to avoid another strong situation now, after being exposed to the darkness so much time; we don't know the effects it would have on him"**

_**(Play song: Missing You – Kingdom Hearts II OST)**_

"I… think you are right… it was supposed he didn't know who I am, but now that he knows it I guess is foolish to keep it hidden from everyone else… ¡Everybody listen to me!" Minato said loudly gaining everybody attention, including Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto "This was supposed to remain secret from everyone until Naruto was mature enough, but it seems that won't be necessary, he already knows it, and I bet you all are guessing what happened to him, so I'll say this only once, and then I will be sealed to avoid this kind of incident ever happening again, for now I will reveal Naruto's parentage" Everyone there were interested to hear that from the mouth of the Yondaime Hokage, and even if they had their suspicions before, they would dismiss the obvious similarities between the kid and their beloved Hokage, so they would only accept it once it came out from their former leader's mouth

"Naruto Uzumaki's true last names are Namikaze Uzumaki… Naruto is Kushina Uzumaki's and mine son, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko and true hero of Konohagakure no Sato"

"**Grrrrrrr… My name is Kurama, Namikaze, try to remember that"**

"Yeah, whatever…" Minato said dismissively, shrugging off Kurama's reply "I hoped that you would treat my son the way he was meant to be treated, not like if he was the Kyuubi" he paid no attention to another reclaim from Kurama "but I know the people of this village, and I know that , even if it wasn't all of you, many of you hated my son for the fact he carried Kurama on him, I won't harm the village I sacrificed myself to protect, but let me tell you I'm really disappointed that you did that… you went against my dying wish, and you dishonored the purpose of my death, I just hope that now you will treat my son like he was supposed to be" he couldn't finish because Hiruzen and Kakashi kneeled before him, Hiruzen had tears on his face, and Kakashi had a pained expression on his face.

"It's my fault Minato" said Hiruzen "I always prioritized the village before your son's wellbeing, and that led him into having a painful childhood, he was always alone, and I did nothing for that… I'm really sorry Minato, please forgive me"

"Minato-Sensei" now was Kakashi's turn "Even when Naruto was on my team, and I knew he was your son, I always dismissed him and favored Sasuke's training over his, It was too hard for me to acknowledge Naruto because… he is just like Obito used to be, and he's your perfect clone… two of my greatest failures right in front of me every day, it was really painful for me even just to come to the training ground, I should have known better than that Sensei… I'm sorry…"

"Even if it was my wish that my son was treated according to his status, you shouldn't be apologizing to me, the damage was done to him" he said signaling with his head to were his son was, he was rubbing his head against Hinata's chest, while she was absently scratching his head, considering as well as everyone else the new given information "It's time I return to the realm of the dead, but I would like to say goodbye to my son before" seeing Kurama nod he approached the dark form of his son, and scratching his head once more he gained his attention, he crouched to his level, and then he hugged him, Naruto only wormed his way to his father's shoulder and rested his head on it, purring again "Goodbye my son, I'll miss you, and I hope you grow the way we wished you to" breaking the hug he patted Naruto's head once more before letting Hinata take care of him again, then he faced Kurama and nodded, signaling he was ready

"**Your son has achieved more than you think, Minato, you should be proud of him" **said Kurama while placing the seal on his chest

"I am, Kurama" answered Minato smiling before he was totally sealed.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

_**(Play song: Gearing Up – Kingdom Hearts II OST)**_

"Emmm… Hinata? How long are you going to keep petting Naruto?" Asked Sasuke once he recovered from the received information from the Yondaime, geez, first Naruto reveals that the nine tailed fox was sealed inside him, and now comes the revelation that he is the son of the yellow flash of Konoha… he was happy he had befriended Naruto, they were so much alike in many things, that it almost felt to him that he had recovered the brother he lost _that _day. "I'm sure he's enjoying it right now, but I believe this will be an awkward memory once he reverts to normal".

Hinata blushed and immediately released his hug on Naruto's head when she realized that, but still kept scratching his head to keep him calm "D-do you t-think s-so, S-Sasuke-kun?"

"**He's right" **said Kurama approaching Naruto **"And I'm sure he will not let him hear the end of it once he recovers, but right now we need to revert him back to normal, please Hinata, step aside"**

_**(End Song)**_

Once he was face to face with Naruto, and Hinata had retreated to the side with the rest of people present he spoke to Naruto **"Do you remember who I am?"**

"**Ku… ra… ma"** growled Naruto, approaching him while extending his arm, something inside his head told him that besides being his friend, Kurama was also a part of him, and his instincts told him he needed to be complete again.

"**Naruto, I know you want me to return inside again, but to do that I need to get something out of your cloak, once I get that I'll return inside again ok?" **seeing Naruto nod slowly, he approached his extended arm's sleeve, and pouring some of the clone's chakra inside the storage seal, a Katana appeared with a poof of smoke on Kurama's hand, then he extended it to Naruto **"Grab it, then we will return to normality"**

Naruto really wished to reunite again with Kurama, and a part of him really urged him to take that thing Kurama was giving him, but another part of him was screaming that the thing in front of him was dangerous, and that he had to escape, making him really confused about what to do, so crawling slowly towards the thing Kurama has giving him, he extended his arm to take it, but doubted before touching it, retreating his arm again.

"Naruto!" He recognized Sasuke's voice and immediately turned his head to face him "Do it, it's safe I assure you" and trusting his friend's words and his reassuring smile he shrugged off that voice screaming danger inside him, and with a sure grip, he grabbed what Kurama was trying to give him.

The pain that overcame him once he grabbed that thing was unbearable, but he couldn't release the grip on it, but slowly, as he struggled to endure the pain, it brought clarity to his mind, making him realize that he wasn't grabbing just a _thing, _he was grabbing the scabbard of a sword, a Katana, and this katana was… "Zampakuto" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I see some of your common sense has returned Naruto" a male voice sounded in his head, it was soothing and calm, and it seemed that it was washing away the pain coursing on his body "call me by my name, we need to talk"

Using the last remains of his strength he grabbed the handle of the katana, and taking it out of its scabbard he whispered the releasing command "S-shine with p-pure l-light… **Yoake!**" and as he fell unconscious due to the strain on his body, the light of the Zampakuto's blade engulfed him.

* * *

_**(Play song: Organization XIII – Kingdom Hearts II OST)**_

Naruto softly opened his eyes; he almost panicked when he saw his new surroundings, in front of him was a big door, with a carving of what looked like a fox in gold and silver pieces of metal, and red tapestry curtains hanging by its sides, but there was no roof or walls, beyond the chandeliers that had lit candles illuminating the circular stance was only darkness, the dim light showed the floor, which looked like it was made of stained glass, in the centre of it was a full image of himself, on his black cloak looking upwards, holding something that looked like a broken crown on his hand, the background was a mixing of red and orange which looked like a sunset, and around his image were circles with images of people he knew… "Those are Sasuke, Sora, Riku, Mavis, Kurama, Igneel and Xeren, what does this mean?" and looking behind him he found that there was a stone throne, but it looked old and broken, with various cracks and missing parts of it.

"It seems you live up to your title, tragic prince" a voice came out of the darkness

"Yoake, where are we? I've never been in this place before" Answered Naruto

"This is your heartscape Naruto, where your mind and soul merges with your heart"

"But then where is Kurama?"

"Him, being a different being that inhabits within you has a different chamber, which is behind that door, but right now he is out there, trying to explain what just happened, good idea that one of giving extra chakra to that clone, without his help this would have been pretty hard"

"But why this place looks like a throne room? And what means the image in the floor?"

"Once your old self memories and experience merged with yours, your perception of yourself changed, and that is reflected here, the floor represents your heart, how you look yourself, and those who are important to you, and the aspect of the room is because you consider yourself like that, a broken prince, once full of pride and power, but now stripped of its former glory, but not sad because of it, just fine with it"

"I see… it makes sense, you know? I know that in the future I won a war, but with a great cost, when I joined Katami, I was a being that almost ruled over everyone else, and I also gained a family and friends on that time, those on the image in the floor, are indeed my most important people, and I hope I see them once again, but now… I'm just a kid who haven't lived even half of all that adventure, even if I have the memory and experiences in my head, I know they are not my own, but it doesn't bother me, it makes me even more happy, because I know I can reach even greatest things"

"The day I met you Naruto, I was just a lonely spirit, stripped from its former glory and condemned to wander in the worlds because of my pride" said Yoake, finally stepping on the room, he had silver long hair that reached his shoulders, clear, almost white skin and delicate features in his face, almost like Haku, but his eyes where green; he had a white kimono and his feet were covered by cloth socks in Samurai-like sandals, his katana was secured on his back. "My former master died because I denied to give him my power, just because I considered him to be unworthy of me, even if I was a part of his soul, but I didn't died on that day, the king of souls cursed me, giving me my own soul, and set me on the quest of finding a new worthy wielder, even if such task lasted for eternity because of my pride, but when I met you, I was humbled by the amount of power you had, but the humility you showed towards others"

"I've never liked to think I am better than others, all I achieved was thanks to my hard work and dedication, but I always encouraged other to do so, my strength was always on my friends, not in my own, and thanks to that I managed to convince you that even when pride was a good thing, it could be one's demise"

"Indeed, and that's why I choose to link my soul with yours, because your light was so bright that darkness would always try to take it, and I made my promise to guard your light when you couldn't, and you would use mine to guard the light of those precious to you. That's why we are here now"

"What happened? All I remember is that I was fighting Orochimaru, the darkness tried to control me, but I resisted it, then… it's all blurry"

"Do you really want to know what happened? It can be quite unpleasant to know"

"Don't worry, I've endured enough, and if there's something shocking, you can help me now"

"Well then, Orochimaru used Edo Tensei to bring back to life the Three dead Hokages, when you saw your father be used by the Edo Tensei you lost control and let darkness take over you, and then just like the last time you lost yourself, you fought the Shodaime and the Nidaime while they were under control of Orochimaru, but your father managed to break that control and then they switched places, your father tried to stop you while the other Hokages fought Orochimaru, you started attacking him but he managed to immobilize you, and then somehow you recognized him and calmed down, but started acting like a puppy…" Yoake smirked remembering Naruto purr "I didn't knew that within the traits you gained from Kurama, you got the ability to purr"

"I lost to darkness… wait, did you said purr? Never mind, that bastard… to use my own father against me… just like he was a tool" his fists were clenched in fury; Yoake noticed it and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him.

"You should be proud of your father Naruto, he fought bravely, always worried about you, and even if you were blinded by the darkness, he never lost hope to make you wake up, right now he is sealed, so you shouldn't be worried about him being used again"

"My father was a great man; he always put others before him"

"I know now where you got that trait from"

"Yeah, I had to endure through a lot, but my precious people always helped me, that was the least I could do for them"

"Remember Naruto, never lose yourself into darkness again, if you think a situation is too hard for yourself alone, don't doubt calling me, I'll always be there by your side to help you fight back the darkness that crosses your path"

"Thanks Yoake, you are truly a good friend" With that he closed his eyes, and felt his consciousness fade from his heartscape and return to the real world.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

Naruto's body slowly returned to normality, his features changing back to a human, no longer claws instead of fingers, those tails disappeared and that weird black substance disappeared totally, right now he was unconscious on the floor, while Kurama explained what he could to ease the people who witnessed the whole ordeal, luckily Hiruzen supported him every time he couldn't explain himself, knowing that too much information about Naruto could be used in wrong ways, after hearing what Danzou did he was sure he wouldn't give him more to work on, and find information to use against him.

"**So I discovered that with my chakra, his darkness would be unlocked, and that could damage him, damaging me too, so I remembered a sword that could help him keep the darkness at bay, that sword is Yoake" **Kurama finished his explanation, only to see Naruto open his clear sky-blue eyes and get up **"Well kit, my work here is done, I'll dispel this clone and return to the seal, the memories should let you know what exactly happened all this time" **said that the clone dispelled and the memories filled his head, and he blushed when he saw what his anti-form was doing with his father, Hinata and Sasuke, he looked Sasuke seriously after that "Not. A. Single. Word" with a glare that promised pain if he ever mentioned him purring ever again, Sasuke laughed, but then he nodded, everyone chuckled at this, just before crystal-like bullets rained down over them.

_**(Play song: Sinister Shadows – Kingdom Hearts II OST)**_

Xeren immediately summoned his Bo staff, and alongside Naruto, who had already released Yoake, started deflecting all the projectiles, albeit Naruto was still tired, he did the best he could do to keep his friends safe, then, once the rain of bullets ended, what he saw froze his blood, something he expected never to see again, the reason the Keyblade chose him… a corridor of darkness was open close to where Xeren had left Orochimaru's unconscious body, and a man, with the same cloak he had was carrying him on one shoulder, he had black hair with stains of white on it tied on a ponytail, a patch on his right eye, and a scar on the left side of his jaw up to his visible eye, which was shining yellow, on one hand he had a weapon which looked like a gun, but it was loaded with something that looked like crystals… "XIGBAR!" shouted Naruto, not believing what he saw, and also to let everybody else know who was their new enemy.

"Oh kiddo, you seem to know me, but no longer goin' on that name, it's Braig now, and even if I would love to stay here and chat Xehanort wants this buddy here for I-don't-know-what, anyway my job was to get him so I'll be goin' now, ciao" he then stepped into the portal of darkness and it closed behind him. Naruto was frozen on his place, he couldn't believe what had just happened now, Sora was supposed to have defeated the whole organization a while ago, himself had helped on a few occasions with his new found Keyblade, but he was also busy with the problems on Katami, and now Xigbar, one of the most annoying members of Organization XIII was here, on his world, and had taken Orochimaru with him.

_**(End Song)**_

"And kiddo" the corridor opened again and Xigbar appeared again, just showing his head out of it "you should be running, cuz' this world should be starting to sink in darkness in about…" the floor started trembling, and dark clouds started to fill the sky predicting a storm "well, I guess that's the signal, bye kiddo" he disappeared again closing the corridor of darkness behind him.

_**(Play song: L'Oscurita dell'Ignot – Kingdom hearts Dream Drop Distance OST)**_

"DAMN IT, I FORBID MYSELF OF USING THE KEYBLADE JUST TO AVOID THIS… NO, IT CAN'T BE… WHY IT HAS TO BE ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!" Naruto was really pissed off, he just wished to live his normal life this time around, or as normal as it could be until he needed to deal with the rebel members of Katami, but now things had to complicate, and his home world was about to disappear on the darkness, he would NOT allow it to happen "Xeren, take everybody here as far away as you can from the Hokage monument with one of your portals, I need to lock the keyhole and reverse the contamination of this world's heart, it can be dangerous if they stay here"

"Naruto" Sasuke asked behind him "what is happening… what is a Keyblade? Why you need us to be away from here?"

"Please Sasuke, don't make this harder than it is now… you are my best friend, you are practically my brother, and everybody here are important to me, and I will do whatever I have to do to protect you" then he turned to Xeren "take them NOW, stay here and explain whatever they ask you about this, no longer they can be oblivious of what is happening, by locking the keyhole no Heartless or Nobody should be able to enter this world, but if that happens you have to help them, and teach them to defend themselves, now leave"

"You speak like you are going to disappear Naruto"

"There's no telling on what will happen once I combine all that I'm going to use, so there has to be a contingency plan… please, time is running down, as soon as I can I will contact you, but now just leave… LEAVE!" then he stepped ahead and extended his hand in front of him, he could not waste more time trying to convince them, the skies were already dark, and the wind was starting to pick up, so in some more minutes the world would start to collapse, willing the strength of his heart take form, he started to focus on a weapon he promised never to use again, but now was his only way to safe his friends, and then light engulfed him totally and shown for a few seconds before fading.

Once it died down Naruto was no longer on his black cloak, now he had a black tight sleeveless vest closed from his neck until before his bellybutton , it then fall open until top of his hips, over it he had a smaller vest, also sleeveless, but this one was open totally, It was blue inside and orange outside, blue lines where the zip should be, and it's high collar was turned down, like a shirt neck, it had the Uzumaki swirl on his back in red color, pants that looked like the ones he usually used, not long enough to cover his whole leg, also orange, and black kunai pouches were secures at each side of his thighs, securing the pants with them, instead of socks he had bandages strapped on his feet, and instead of sandals he was using orange sneakers, with blue soles and black pins securing them, his black gloves were replaced by blue fingerless ones, with metal bands on the back of the hands, each one of them had the Konoha symbol that usually was on the Hitae-ate, bandages were strapped on his right bicep, were something similar to an armor piece for the arm was placed, it covered his shoulder and the upper part of his bicep, it was orange and blue **(A/N: By the time I'm writing down this is quite late, and my brain don't have enough juice to handle creating a new set of clothes for Naruto, which will be necessary, cuz I wish him to use limits, so I will use an image I found on Google for this, I only added the armguard cuz I think that's cool, if you wish to find an image of what I explain here go to Google and type "Naruto KH version", give the credit of the image to where it belongs, I only borrowed the idea because I'm quite tired to do something like that by my own)**, and on his extended hand was the weapon that could help him save his home world.

The handle was red and the hilt had the form of red tails crossing between them, straps of bandages covered the handle and parts of the hilt, where the body of the key part of the blade met the guard a sand clock was embedded, the body had the form of the wing of a dragon (similar to Riku's soul eater, but wider) and what resembled the key teeth was three kunai embedded on the top of the dragon wing, the keychain had the form on the Fairy Tail guild crest, with the Konoha symbol engraved on it "Forgotten life, I hoped to never see you again" said bitterly Naruto before throwing it in front of him, then the keyblade transformed in a flash of light, and what returned looked like a skate, but it had two platforms to place the foot, united with a thin tube, it was red with black borders, Naruto hopped over it and dashed to the Hokage's monument, where the keyhole should be placed.

Once he arrived and jumped down on top of the Yondaime's head, he unsealed Yoake, and grabbed the now normal keyblade with the other hand, he plunged both swords to the ground and extended his arms to his sides and said "Time release: Pandora's Box" immediately a box of light appeared around him, and then it disappeared.

Inside the box Naruto had the ability to manipulate the time in the area he encased, but only in short terms, playing with the various probabilities for a favorable outcome, and now he would use the light in Yoake, reinforced by his own light, to clear the darkness in the world's heart when it was not so powerful, it would be dangerous, and would endanger his own life, but it was the only way to avoid the destruction of the Elemental Nations, once he saw the farthest moment he could return, he started channeling all the light he could gather into the world's heart to cleanse it, and slowly the darkness started to retreat, but it was taking too much from him

"**Naruto, you are taking this too far, Yoake is made of light, but reinforcing it with yours is destroying your heart" **Kurama said, but Naruto was too focused on his task that he didn't paid atention to him.

"Don't worry Kurama" said Yoake "I'm channeling my own light into Naruto's heart, refilling what he is using, but I'm afraid maintaining Pandora's Box at its limits is damaging his body, I can feel his chakra is almost depleted, and the chakra you send him is not enough… if he don't get a powerful source he can die"

"**So it came to this… Yoake, release my seal, overload it, I need to get out of the jail"**

"What are you planning?"

"**I will have to merge with the kit, my chakra is no longer tainted with malice, so it won't destroy his body, and it will give enough strength to end this, but as long as my chakra merges with his, I'll start to disappear… there's no time to think about it, just do it, NOW!"**

"I'll honor your wish, and let you help Naruto; you are indeed a good friend of him" he said while unsealing the seal on the cage, he could do that because of his link with Naruto's soul

"**I promised him I would help him this time around, until the bitter end… he has much to accomplish yet, but I have lived enough, I have grew to like the kit just as if he was my brother, and this is the least I could do to repay him for what he suffered when he was a child" **once the door was totally open he started pouring all the chakra he could gather on the kid, and a tail started to fade from his back as the chakra started to engulf the sewer-like chamber.

Naruto was sweating profusely and gritting his teeth, the pain on his body was still bearable but he knew it would become greater, his chakra was starting to deplete for maintaining Pandora's Box active so much time and so back in time, this was his limit, but he had to endure it, once his chakra was depleted he would need to tap on his life force, there was not so much darkness left in the world's heart, but the last bits of it were the hardest to cleanse.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened, energy started to fill him, and it fell like Kurama's, but even stronger than usual… he would not criticize the help now, and using it he managed to purify the world's heart, and grabbing Forgotten Life, he pointed it towards the keyhole, a beam of light flew from the tip of the keyblade and entered the keyhole, and with a sound that indicated it was locked, he released Pandora's Box, and smiled tiredly when he saw that the skies were clear once again, he had saved his home world… then the strain of his effort hit him, and unconsciousness came over him, leaving him limp on the floor, both Yoake and Forgotten Life fade away, and if one paid attention would see the whisker marks on his cheeks grow a bit darker, and his canine teeth start to grow.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

_**(Play song: Terra – Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST)**_

To say Sasuke was utterly wordless was an understatement, one second ago it seemed the sky would start swallowing them, or the ground would collapse under their feet and darkness would swallow them, but the next moment he opened his eyes, the sky was clear again, the ground stopped shaking, and even there were some birds singing happily, just like if nothing ever happened… "He actually did it" he heard Xeren mutter, then realization hit him like a thousand bricks "NARUTO!" he yelled once he remembered his friend use that weird weapon to reach the Hokage monument, he said something about a keyhole and darkness, but he was quite scared at that moment to actually pay any attention to all he was saying "Xeren, can you use one of those portals to get where Naruto is?"

"Already on that kid" said Xeren while forming one of those portals again, hurrying everyone to where Naruto was, when they stepped out of the portal, they saw Naruto unconscious on the floor with his new clothes, immediately Xeren and Sasuke ran to him, trying to wake him up so he could tell them what had happened, Naruto weakly opened his eyes, and then he saw his two best friends smile him, relieved that he was ok "what the hell did you do Naruto?"

"He somehow managed to save this world from darkness, quite a feat if you ask me" a voice answered, it was deep and dark.

"T-that voice… Xemnas" Naruto said weakly, facing the now revealed Xemnas step out of a corridor of darkness, he used the same clothes as Xigbar, he had tan skin, long silver hair, and his eyes pupils were glowing yellow "didn't Sora and Riku finished you and your circus for good some time ago?" he summoned his keyblade again, and used it as support to rise on his feet again, Xeren and Sasuke didn't stop him because they were facing the new threat, ready to protect him, but then Naruto stepped in front of them, a hand extended indicating them to stay behind "I don't know what are you planning now, but I won't let you harm my friends"

"Brave words keyblade master" he snapped his fingers, then a force field surrounded them leaving everyone else outside just able to watch "but will you be able to keep those words?" he then summoned his ethereal swords, and prepared a stance to fight him.

Naruto knew he was in no shape to face him and emerge victorious, even while he felt that his chakra was almost refilled his body was totally exhausted; and thinking deeply he realized that there was only one way he could stop him, and prevent him from ever returning to this world, but it would take him away too… he looked back and saw the worrying faces of his friends, especially Sasuke and Xeren, it pained him to no end the fact that for once he actually managed to help Sasuke, but he would need to leave him in order to keep him safe… this was surely the same feeling his father had when he made up his mind into sacrificing himself to seal away Kurama, and steeling his resolve he strengthened his grip on Forgotten Life and entered his fighting stance.

_**(End Song)**_

He crouched a bit, he used an inverted grip on the sword, but extended his arm in front of him, and his other arm moved itself backwards, like balancing him, with determination burning in his eyes he dashed to meet Xemnas and jumped, falling down with his keyblade in front of him, clashing it on Xemnas's Ethereal blades.

_**(Play song: Dearly Beloved – Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST)**_

"It's hard for me to say this guys, but maybe this will be the last time we will see each other, so please let me say what I need to and don't interrupt" Naruto called out loud while spinning on his place, slashing downwards on Xemnas managing to make him retreat a few meters "Remember Sasuke, your friends are your strength, never let them aside, they care about you as much as you care about them. Once you are ready to face Itachi, don't hesitate to let them help you, you don't have to carry that burden alone anymore, they are your family, as you are theirs" he avoided a direct strike to his chest by ducking, aiming an uppercut that connected on Xemnas chin.

"Xeren, protect them now that I won't be able to, I'll manage to shove him away, but others will try to come later, teach them and befriend them, make them feel like I never left, and tell them anything they ask you" he charged Xemnas again, now both hands on the handle, with his sword close to his face, and used it to parry a slash from Xemnas, to then did a backwards flip kick, making him lose his equilibrium, using this chance to start slashing him once he landed.

"Don't feel bad Hiruzen, you did what you thought was right, don't torture yourself thinking that it was your fault, I forgave you long ago, and besides, if I hadn't had that childhood, I wouldn't be standing here right now" Xemnas grew tired of Naruto and used his reflect spell on his next slash, managing to unbalance him, and started with his own onslaught of slashes, but getting a surprise seeing that Naruto managed to block most of his attacks, then he jumped backwards trying to put some distance between them, shooting fireballs from the tip of his keyblade and then conjuring thunder, managing to shock Xemnas and stun him for a few moments.

"Jiraya, or should I say Ero-Senin" Jiraya sweat dropped at the nickname, and the situation they were right now "You'll need to find another child of the prophesy, I'll be gone for a while. But I suggest you train Sasuke, he's a kind and caring person… once you get to know him, I bet he will take on my dream to become Hokage, so please help him… look for that old-hag Tsunade and make her become Hokage, it's on her veins so she will do a great job. Tell how you feel about her, you don't know if you will ever get to do that before you die… and protect Konoha in my name… all you here do that final favor for me, I will look after you out there, and even if I'm not physically present here, the bonds that connect our hearts will be binding us together at all times, I won't forget you, and even if you don't know me well now, I consider you all my friends, my precious people… my nakama"

Xemnas, recovering from the previous attack charged Naruto once again, and managing to get under his defense he directed a kick right to his chest, tiredness getting on Naruto, he stumbled backwards panting heavily with one hand on his chest where the kick connected, and the other using the keyblade for support to keep him standing, and gathering all the strength and chakra he could, he pumped some on his legs, then dashed with a speed that surprised even Kakashi, who had his Sharingan active. He managed to position himself behind Xemnas, grabbing both of his arms in a lock, reinforcing his arms with chakra to keep him unable to escape, even while he was struggling.

"This is farewell my friends, I'll miss you, but I will always be looking for a way to return and see you once more" and with a final big goofy smile he screamed his last technique "DOUBLE TIME-SPACE SUICIDE: ICARUS AND DAEDALUS!" Naruto felt the technique activate when light started engulfing them, while Xemnas was screaming bloody murder against him, he only closed his eyes and waited patiently to be thrown out of this world into a random one, just like Xemnas, both being forbidden to return here ever again, it was a last resource technique that would not harm the performer, but would leave that world out of his protection. But Xeren would stay here; he would protect them and help them while he was away.

It was sad that he could not be able to help them like he wished, but he did not regretted what he did, the keyhole was sealed and the world's heart was safe, he would eventually find the way to return, but right now he needed to find Sora and figure out what the hell was happening… well, at least he would be able to see his old friends.

_**(End Song)**_

Then, feeling a final pull, he felt himself being launched out from the floor into the sky, and as light engulfed both bodies, they shot on different directions once they reached the sky out of the world, he would miss them, but at least they were safe for now, so closing his eyes he let him be pulled towards the random world he was approaching, he would enjoy the surprise once he landed on it, not before, and so he waited until he felt the ground receive him with a loud ¡Boom!

Shaking off the dust on his clothes he stepped out of the crater where he had crashed, and found out that he was in a forest, and it seemed quite familiar… he immediately sat down on a meditative stance, totally still, sensing the natural energy around him, and shot his eyes open when he noticed the energy particles in the air "Eternano… there's only one place that could have such energy in the air… Earthland… WE ARE BACK ON EARTHLAND!" he screamed happily, that's why this place was so familiar to him, this was the forest where he arrived the first time, where he met Igneel, the second paternal figure he ever had, and where he taught him magic, his magic… this is where he became a dragon slayer…

"Sorry to interrupt you Naruto, but Kurama wants to speak to you, and it is quite urgent" the tone on Yoake's voice was enough to cut his happiness down and start worrying him, he only used that tone when something really important was happening, so wasting no time, he started meditating, envisioning him on Kurama's chamber, once he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped to the floor at the sigh in front of him. The cage door was totally open, and there was Kurama, in a pretty weakened state, his skin and fur was glued on his bones and ribs, he had a sickening look on his face, and only four tails where swinging behind him… there was a constant flow of chakra coming out of him.

_**(Play song: Friends in my heart – Kingdom Hearts II OST)**_

"**Heh kit, glad you managed to save the Elemental Nations, and get that guy out of it, now that you are back on Earthland maybe you can get that stamp back on your arm, and meet again with the guys in Fairy tail. I would like to join you, but as you can see, I'm merging with you, and when this is finished, well… I'll disappear; it's weird to be outlived by a 35 year old kit when I have almost a hundred years"**

"Why… why would you merge with me if you knew you would die…"

"**If you died cleansing the darkness, I would have died anyways, better you to keep on living, my fate was decided anyways, so go out kit, keep your promise, protect your nakama, and live up to the legend you made for yourself once, now LEAVE" **

Kurama shouted when his fourth tail vanished, forcing Naruto out in the real world, he clenched his fists in anger, he would NOT let that fuzz ball die now, not after all they had been through, so activating his Rinnegan he cried **"****Banbutsu Sōzō",** and mixing Ying energy, forming a body for his friend; and the Yang energy remaining from Kurama's chakra he started forming a body, and stabilized it not with chakra, but the Eternano on the air, he sensed the direction of the chakra flow inside him change, instead of being combined with his own, now it was being poured into the new body, and slowly a chibi Kurama started to take form in front of him, small in size, but with the usual features he remembered from the fox, and when the flow of Chakra finished it's migration, it opened its red slitted eyes, and three tails started to swing on his low back.

"Sorry I didn't make a bigger body Kurama, but that was all I could do right now… " he started breathing heavily, he wasn't used to perform this technique, he thought it was unfair to play being Kami and create life, but this was an exception, he didn't actually created life, and Kurama was his friend, he couldn't imagine his life without the voice of the annoying fox.

"**Why… why did you do this…?"**

"You are one of my precious people… I have lost many before; I would not allow that to happen again… I have lost… too… much…" Naruto then fell unconscious due to the strain of the technique; a small smile was on his face.

"**You are unbelievable kit… that's why you are my best friend" **The mighty fox would never admit it, but a tear rolled down his face while he started dragging his unconscious body to where he remembered Igneel's cave was.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

Naruto once again woke up from unconsciousness, which had been happening too much times lately he noticed, and looked around on the place he was now, it was a big cave, tall enough that the top if it was barely visible by the light of the bonfire in front of him, there were something similar to bookshelves carved on the walls, and some books were there, he slowly made his way to see those books, and he noticed those were the same books he used to learn the weird language the people of Earthland used, even after all those years (he thought so, he didn't knew the exact time period he was in now) they looked like it was just yesterday he was being lectured with them, in the company of the great fire dragon Igneel "Igneel!" he started calling, with hopes of finding his second father.

"**Don't bother about that Kit" **the chibi form of Kurama with three tails swinging behind him appeared out of nowhere, floating in the air with little… wings? **"I've been searching him for a couple of hours now, but I can't find him, maybe he's out hunting, or maybe just exploring, you know how he is"**

"Yeah, surely he will arrive later, but now tell me… how the hell are you flying? And what are those tiny wings on you back?"

"**Dunno kit, I was scouting the near forest, but just walking was taking too much time, so I tried to use my chakra to increase my speed, but instead of that, this things appeared on my back… it's weird, but I cannot tell that it's a bad thing, actually I think I like them"**

"When I used ´Banbutsu Sōzō ´ to create your new body, I used some Eternano to help me stabilize it, so maybe this is a side effect of the Eternano mixing with your chakra… jejeje, sorry if I made you look so cute Kurama"

"**Don't worry about it kit" **he said waving a paw dismissively **"I was going to disappear, but you not only gave me a second chance, you actually let me out of the seal… you don't know how much I missed the real world" **

_**(Play song: Sora – Kingdom Hearts II OST)**_

"I couldn't let another one of my precious people just leave me again; I've had enough of that, so I did the only thing I could think about"

"**Now Naruto, like we are on Earthland again you will need to get used to your fire dragon slayer magic again, It would be inconvenient to gain too much attention from the council, we won't stay for long here, we need to find Sora and Riku, and ask them where did Xigbar and Xemnas came out if they were already defeated"**

"You're right. First I'll need to mix some Eternano with my chakra, that will allow me to mold both energies in similar ways, and then it's just a matter of remembering the techniques, once Igneel returns he can help me with that… I have sooooo much to tell him" Naruto said, almost bouncing on his feet excitedly, maybe he would have the experience of a 35 year old war veteran, but he was still a 12 year old kid after all, so sitting down he entered into a meditative stance, he started gathering the energy around him, allowing it to mix a bit with his own chakra, and once he had gathered an amount he considered sufficient, he started molding his now Eternano infused chakra in the form of the trademark attack of every dragon slayer,**"****Karyū no…****"** he puffed his mouth, similar to the way Uchihas do with their katon jutsu, and putting both of his hands in front of his mouth in the form of a trumpeter he released the energy, calling the name of the attack, which took the form of flames **"…****Hōkō****!"**, the burning inferno scorched the rock of the cave, making it's way to the entrance, but then something that he didn't count on happened.

As the attack was about to leave the cave, a silhouette appeared on front of it, and started… eating it?, once he finished doing that he started to walk towards him slowly, and with a voice full of hope he called doubtfully "Igneel?" once he was on sight he could see him, he was a teenager, 17 or 18 years old maybe, his most noticeable trait was his pink, spiky hair, he had a lean muscular body, surely more used to speed than brute force, slightly tanned skin and black eyes, he was using a scaled scarf on his neck, and was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and black open-toed sandals, "You are not Igneel, Who are you?" he asked almost screaming pointing him with his finger, his voice had some curiosity, but mostly it sounded disappointed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but most importantly, who are _you_? How could you eat my flames?"

"Me?" he asked, puffing his chest in pride before speaking "My name is Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail, fire Dragon Slayer and Son of the great fire dragon Igneel… and those flames…" his face then turned in an expression of confusion "How could you make dragon fire?"

Naruto was frozen in his spot, he could not believe what he was hearing, first he was a mage of Fairy Tail, only then he noticed his emblem on his shoulder, but then it was the fact that he said he was a Dragon Slayer, that could explain how he ate his fire, but lastly there was his final claim… son of the fire dragon Igneel, HIS adoptive father… then he did the only thing his 12 year old brain allowed him to do, he started running towards the newly named Natsu, and then he happily chirped "Onii-san!" before tackling him to the ground with a bone crushing hug.

_**(End Song) **_


End file.
